KIZUNA
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Ce lien si fort qui nous unit. OMEGAVERSE. M-Preg.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu et KakaIru (faibles apparitions)**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance, OMEGAVERSE, M-Preg**  
 **Influences : My destiny, à mon tour de pleurer, pendulum.**

 **Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli !**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _« Ils étaient destinés de toute éternité à se rencontrer :  
un garçon et une fille, deux cœurs coupés en deux, envoyés, chacun de leur côté, en des contrées perdues,  
car Dieu voulait s'assurer que l'amour vrai résiste bien à l'épreuve.  
Il voulait vérifier que les deux moitiés d'une même âme parviennent à s'unir à nouveau,  
même lorsque toutes les chances ne sont pas de leur côté.  
Les années passent. Tous deux connaissent la souffrance. Tous deux connaissent la tristesse.  
Mais un jour, alors qu'ils s'y attendent le moins, le hasard les met en présence l'un de l'autre.  
La question est : se reconnaîtront-ils ?  
Et, si oui, retrouveront-ils le chemin de l'amour ? »_  
 **Les Écorchés - T1 - Ruine  
Tillie Cole.**

* * *

\- -T'qui toi ? demanda un petit garçon blond en trouvant un intrus dans sa cachette.

\- -Et toi ? rétorqua un petit brun.

Ils s'affrontèrent de leurs yeux innocents. L'un parce qu'il venait de découvrir que sa cachette, qu'il utilisait quand ses parents le laissaient au parc à loisir était occupée et l'autre parce que son moment de tranquillité en attendant le retour de son frère venait de se terminer.

\- Donne-moi ton nom.

\- Donne-moi le tien en premier.

Le blond gonfla ses joues et mit ses petits poings sur ses hanches. L'intrus le trouva aussi mignon que sa peluche dinosaure. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir la peau verte, il l'avait marron comme les personnes à la plage, ses cheveux ressemblaient au soleil et ses yeux à la mer.

\- T'es pas gentil.

L'autre garçon haussa des épaules, ce n'était pas lui qui avait un renard montrant les crocs sur son t-shirt orangé.

\- Pas grave, on va se cacher ensemble. Tu veux ? Oui, tu veux. Je ne te dirais pas mon prénom car t'es pas gentil mais je peux te dire que je suis un Alpha. Et toi ? Mon papa est comme moi et ma maman est une Oméga. Ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup depuis qu'ils ont mon âge, personne ne peut les aimer comme ils s'aiment, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Moi, je ne suis pas encore tomber amoureux mais je n'ai pas envie de tomber. Ça fait mal. C'est pour ça que je ne joue pas avec les autres ici, je préfère me cacher. Et toi pourquoi tu te caches ? Je suis dans une école avec tout le monde et j'ai plein d'amis Alpha, Bêta et Oméga. Et toi ? Je vis dans une petite maison parce que mes parents ne sont pas riches mais papa et maman m'ont dit que les sous, tu sais ceux comme la petite souris dépose sous l'oreiller quand on perd une dent, ne nous font pas tous les jours sourire. Tu souris beaucoup toi ? Moi tout le temps et c'est grâce à ma famille et mes amis et

Le brun l'arrêta avec sa menotte qu'il mît sur la bouche du garçon. Son nouvel ami était trop bavard, il ne retenait pas tout.

\- Waaaouh tu sens drôlement bon, lança le blond en se dégageant de sa main. Tu sens meilleur que les ramens. Est-ce que tu as le même goût ? Je peux goûter, demanda-t-il en se penchant sur l'intrus pour croquer le bout de peau découvert dans le cou sans attendre la permission.

\- Aie, tu m'as fait mal !

\- Je vais te faire un bisou pour me faire pardonner. Tu n'as pas exactement le même goût mais tu es bon quand même. Bon alors tu es un Alpha aussi ?

\- Non, cracha le brun en se massant la base de la nuque endolorie, là où il avait une tache de naissance.

\- Un Bêta ?

\- Non.

\- Un Oméga alors. Trop bien. J'adore les Oméga. Tu savais qu'un Alpha et un Oméga s'aiment plus que deux Alphas, deux Bêtas, deux Oméga, un Oméga avec un Bêta ou un Bêta avec un Alpha.

\- Ils ne s'aiment pas plus, ils peuvent faire des bébés plus facilement. C'est ce que mon grand-frère m'a dit.

\- Tu as un frère ?! Trooop cool, je suis tout seul moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

Le brun, content que son nouvel ami se taise pour le laisser parler, continua :

\- Il m'a dit que papa et maman était ensemble grâce au destin. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'aiment depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. Rien ne peut les séparer.

\- C'est qui le destin ?

\- C'est une personne qui a écrit sur un papier secret dans un endroit secret et que personne ne peut trouver et effacer.

\- Viens, on va le trouver ! s'exclama le blond en se levant pour tendre sa main au brun.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour savoir ce qu'il a écrit sur nous et lui demander si on sera heureux, répondit-il comme une évidence. Tu ne veux pas ?

Le petit brun prit sa main et se leva en acceptant sans réfléchir. Sa famille lui répétait depuis toujours que le plus important dans la vie était d'être heureux et il écoutait toujours ses parents. Son nouvel ami le tira mais il le retient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sens drôlement bon aussi. Comme le chocolat.

\- Tu veux me goûter ?

Rougissant, il refusa avant d'entraîner le garçon chocolat à sa suite. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à chercher le destin sans y parvenir et quand les parents du petit blond l'appelèrent pour rentrer, ce dernier fit une promesse :

\- La prochaine fois, on trouvera le destin. Promis ! Et on sera heureux ensemble pour toujours.

Il hocha positivement de la tête avant que son grand-frère l'appelle à l'accueil. Il s'y dirigea en courant.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi Itachi ?

\- Désolé Sasuke, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit sa copie conforme avec une petite pichenette.

A l'image de son ami blond, il gonfla les joues, boudant.

\- La monitrice m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un ami, tu veux me le présenter ?

\- Nan, il est déjà parti et puis il a oublié de me donner son prénom. Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir ici pour que je lui demande.

\- Si l'occasion se représente bien sûr petit-frère.

Sasuke acquiesça puis lui raconta sa journée dans les moindres détails, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Et voilà, c'est repart_ _i_ _pour de courtes histoires sans prise de tête. Malgré tout, je suis sortie, encore une fois, de ma zone de confort. Je vous préviens que le rythme sera rapide, comme ma fic SWITCH, étant donné qu'il n'y a que 4chp. J'ai enfin répondu à vos demandes sur un M-Preg mais sous forme d'Omegaverse. Comme je l'avais dit, je me voyais mal inventer un univers sous risque de reproduire déjà des choses faites. Mais si vous voulez un univers inventé avec du M-preg mais pas sous forme Omegaverse, je vous laisse vous diriger vers Instinct Animal de Kage Hane ( histoire top en cours )_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je verr_ _ai_ _ceux qui m'ont demandé ce genre. J'en ai une autre en cours mais avec un SasuNaru que je voulais d'ailleurs publier en premier mais une fidèle lectrice préférait le pairing NaruSasu. Comme vous le savez, je suis soucieuse de ce que vous voulez et que vous aimez donc je me suis concentrée sur ce pairing et voilà. Mais je publierai l'autre quand même après. Chaque chapitre fait le double voire le triple de ce que je fais d'habitude, alors profitez !_

 _PS : Ceci est la deuxième version du prologue car la première a disparu, mon ordi_ _a_ _planté avant que je puisse l'enregistrer et autant vous dire que je n'ai pas réussi à le refaire mot pour mot, à la base il y avait moins de dialogues mais ça m'a déprimé de l'avoir perdu et je l'ai vite réécrit._


	2. La loi des signes

Repoussant le drap pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, Naruto se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il n'avait pas bu, ni fumé pour justifier cette douleur, pourtant en regardant l'Oméga à ses côtés, il sut.

Il venait de passer la nuit avec une belle blonde aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux couvraient sensuellement une partie de son dos tandis que le drap la cachait jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Une vraie beauté. Une beauté destructrice comme la plupart des autres. Il se leva avant de se s'asseoir de nouveau, sa tête lui tournant dangereusement. Il jura intérieurement. Combien de partenaires allait-il devoir encore essayer pour que coucher soit bon ? Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, homme, femme, mineur, majeur, vieux, passifs, actifs, Naruto les avait tous goûter et le même problème se produisait à chaque fois. Il ressentait un mal-être extrême. Souvent par des maux de tête, des vomissements et des nausées, rarement des épisodes d'absence mais ça arrivait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait aussi mal.

Kakashi, médecin et ami de la famille, qui sortait avec son ami Iruka, n'avait aucune explication. Jusqu'à présent, Naruto avait refusé de passer des examens, par peur que sa vie soit en danger. Et si c'était le cas, il refusait de le savoir et préférait vivre sa vie pleinement. Être conscient d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui avec un compte à rebours autour de cou ne le tentait pas trop. Pourtant, il arrivait à un point où il avait besoin de savoir. Savoir s'il devait faire vœux de chasteté par choix ou par obligation.

S'il avait pu, il aurait secoué la tête pour s'enlever cette idée saugrenue. Il était un Alpha, majeur et vacciné, ayant fini ses études de commerce depuis plus de cinq ans. Il avait investi dans un appartement terrasse au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Il avait tout pour lui, manquant de rien sauf d'une personne dans sa vie. Il arrivait un moment où le désir de fonder une famille se faisait plus pressant, surtout à 26 ans, il se sentait prêt. Seulement, dans sa situation, c'était impossible. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas trouver la bonne personne mais le monde comptait des milliards de gens, que devait-il faire pour la trouver dans ce vaste océan ?

Quand il se sentit prêt, il se releva et s'habilla difficilement. Sans un bruit, il prit la fuite, laissant la belle Oméga seule sans rien pour le recontacter.

Une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis des années. Depuis le début de sa vie sexuelle au goût amer.

Il sortit de l'immeuble, se faisant agresser par un soleil radieux. Il chercha ses lunettes de soleil dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir avant de protéger ses yeux bleus. Il en profita également pour prendre son portable et se localiser sur Maps. Quand il fut pointer sur la carte, il releva ses lunettes d'une main et approcha l'écran de l'autre pour s'assurer de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire là ?! protesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Coïncidence ou intuition, qu'importe, il ne se trouvait pas loin du quartier d'Iruka et de Kakashi. Il décida de leur rendre une visite matinale, de toute façon, c'était samedi et il ne travaillait pas.

XxX

Kakashi se réveilla lentement, profitant de la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il sourit dans le baiser du bout des lèvres qu'il reçut puis ouvrit son œil valide pour plonger dans le regard amoureux de son mari Bêta.

\- Bonjour vous, murmura-t-il en se relevant pour embrasser de part et d'autre la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de son homme.

\- Bonjour vous, répondit Iruka en souriant, embrassant à son tour sa propre cicatrice qui s'étirait sur son œil.

Un malheureux accident de voiture les avait défigurés. Ils ne se connaissaient pas à l'époque mais ce fut le début de leur histoire. Ils étaient rentrés en collision alors qu'un panneau « stop » gisait sur le sol et que le temps avait effacé la ligne blanche au sol. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, auraient imaginé qu'ils rencontreraient l'amour de leur vie ainsi. La souffrance aidait à rapprocher les Hommes seuls et égarés. Et quand elle se transformait en amour, ils avaient tout gagné.

Ils s'abandonnèrent dans une étreinte matinale qui les réchauffa avant qu'Iruka sorte précipitamment du lit.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Kakashi se redressa aux aguets. Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire, ni celui d'Iruka, encore moins celui de leur rencontre. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé ? Avant qu'il puisse trouver, quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte et il entendit son Bêta jurer.

Iruka qui tenait un petit body brodé pour annoncer sa grossesse, le délaissa dans un coin avec l'intention de le reprendre très vite après avoir gentiment renvoyé l'opportun qui osait les déranger dans un moment aussi important. Il ouvrit sans regarder dans le judas et trouva Naruto sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? soupira-t-il.

\- Sympa l'accueil, répondit ce dernier en entrant sans être invité

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Iruka savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais virer Naruto de chez lui alors il se contenta de le regarda de haut en bas, essayant de savoir ce qui l'amenait en ce début de week-end. Après analyse visuelle et sensitive, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Naruto ne s'était pas réveiller chez lui et n'y était surement pas repassé pour se changer.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que tu passes une bonne nuit ?

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps alors. Où est le vieux ?

\- Là, grogna Kakashi en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin, pour venir nous faire chier dans notre pieu maintenant ?

Il n'y avait rien de méchant de sa question, bien au contraire. Kakashi connaissait Naruto depuis sa naissance. Certes, il n'était qu'un ado à l'époque mais il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour l'enfant de l'ami de son père. Ce garçon insouciant et intrépide, sans barrière, ni gène mais bien élevé par ses parents Oméga et Alpha. Kushina et Minato étaient des âmes-sœurs et si, avant de rencontrer Iruka, il enviait leur amour, aujourd'hui il était plus que reconnaissant envers eux pour l'avoir soutenu après la mort de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Je vous dérangeais pendant une partie de jambe en l'air merdique ? lança Naruto en trainant son regard dans le salon.

\- Y a qu'avec toi que faire de l'amour c'est de la merde, piqua Kakashi sans ménagement.

\- Salaud, rétorqua avec affection l'Alpha avant d'attraper un vêtement du bout des doigts dans son champ de vision. Récupère plutôt ton caleçon sale au lieu de me chercher.

\- Attends Naruto ! s'exclama Iruka.

Tandis que le blond allait se moquer ouvertement de son ami, son sourire se figea en voyant marqué 1 Bêta + 1 Bêta = 3 Bêta. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il tenait un body et une grande nouvelle entre les mains. Il leva les yeux vers Iruka qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'embarras tandis que Kakashi écarquillait son œil.

\- Euuh, je suis désolé…s'excusa sincèrement Naruto qui se rendit compte qu'il avait gâché un moment important.

Seulement, le couple ne sembla pas lui en vouloir car ils firent abstraction de lui. Kakashi se retourna vers son homme pour lui demander si c'était vrai et Iruka hocha timidement de la tête. Sans préavis, le médecin se jeta sur le châtain pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Naruto regarda les futurs parents célébrer la bonne nouvelle, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il était très content pour eux, après tout ils voulaient cet enfant depuis longtemps sans y parvenir. Pour ce qu'il savait, l'accident avait rendu Kakashi stérile et Iruka aurait des difficultés à concevoir mais pas impossible. Ce dernier prenait des médicaments depuis des années pour les aider et ça payait enfin.

\- C'est ça que je veux, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Iruka et Kakashi reprirent leur souffle aux mots de Naruto. Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

\- Je vais y aller, profitez bien les futurs papas.

\- Attend, l'arrêta Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Ça peut attendre ne vous inquiétez pas. Félicitation, je suis très heureux pour vous, vous le méritez.

Pourtant, il ne put faire un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il fut rattrapé.

\- Naruto ? insista Iruka.

L'Alpha se gratta l'arrière du crâne en capitulant. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait partir avant d'avoir répondu et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Kakashi et Iruka seraient des bons parents, tout comme les siens. Faire passer les autres avant soi était une qualité que peu possédait.

\- Je voudrais faire les examens pour savoir ce que j'ai. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il est temps.

Kakashi ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il connaissait parfaitement le problème de Naruto qu'il suivait depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme de médecine. Et s'il s'adressait à lui aujourd'hui, c'était pour une seule et unique raison : ses rapports sexuels désastreux était un poids trop lourd à supporter. L'envie d'une relation amoureuse saine et peut-être même une famille commençait à être plus forte que tout.

En tant que médecin, il avait émis plusieurs hypothèses sur le problème de l'Alpha, dont une était que le problème était plus profond que physique et il comprenait que les démarches soient effrayantes. S'il trouvait quelque chose, ça pouvait être grave et s'il ne trouvait rien, ils seraient encore dans le flou et perdus. Sa première hypothèse avait été évincée dès le départ : Naruto avait mordu son âme-sœur. Seulement, le gamin assurait que ce n'était jamais arrivé, il jurait n'avoir mordu aucun Oméga. Kakashi avait dû le croire sur parole mais les symptômes que Naruto lui décrivait ressemblait fortement à une âme-sœur déjà lié qui mettait à mal sa connexion en couchant avec d'autres.

\- D'accord, accorde-moi une bonne heure que je comble mon mari comme il vient de me combler et on se rejoint à l'hôpital.

Naruto se mit à rire avant de féliciter les futurs parents et de leur laisser du temps ensemble.

XxX

Sasuke vomissait sa bile depuis son réveil. Rien n'arrivait à le soulager. L'Alpha et le Bêta qui avaient passé la nuit avec lui s'étaient occupés de son état une petite heure avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était idiot d'infliger une telle souffrance à son corps. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des coups d'un soir.

Il se leva, tant bien que mal, en s'aidant de ses mains contre la cuvette puis parti se rincer la bouche avant de mettre carrément la tête sous l'eau fraîche.

\- J'en peux plus, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke en avait marre de souffrir. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Ni quand ses parents étaient morts, ni quand son grand-frère avait brusquement disparu de sa vie et encore moins quand son oncle avait décrété qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien d'Oméga. Non, il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il s'était débrouillé tout seul en s'émancipant et changeant son identité pour une nouvelle vie, pour ne plus être associé à son oncle qui avait sali son nom de famille.

Pourquoi lui ? Cette question, il se la posait à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, homme, femme, mineur, majeur, vieux, passif, actif, il n'y avait aucune différence. Son corps rejetait toutes ses expériences et pourquoi il continuait ? Parce qu'il voulait désespérément un enfant, une famille, sa propre famille, celle qu'il avait perdue, même si elle ne se composait que de lui et de son enfant. Parce qu'il était réaliste, quel Alpha voudrait le mordre et fonder un cocon alors que son corps réagissait comme s'il était déjà lié ? Un Bêta prendrait encore moins le risque.

Sasuke releva les yeux sur le miroir au-dessus de son lavabo et regarda son cou sans marque, aucun Alpha n'avait eu envie de le marquer, en même temps, en absence de chaleur, ça ne risquait pas de les attirer. La seule marque qu'il n'avait jamais eu était une tache de naissance à la base de son cou qu'il avait caché par un tatouage.

Le réveil de son téléphone sonna, le ramenant à l'instant présent. Il devait se dépêcher pour son rendez-vous avec le doc Hatake. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce spécialiste de la fertilité et il y mettait beaucoup d'espoir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était suivi par Kabuto mais il soupçonnait l'Oméga de ne pas faire correctement son travail car son patron Bêta, Orochimaru, avait un faible pour lui. Quand Sasuke avait demandé une autre personne pour le suivre, Kabuto l'envoyât vers Kakashi Hatake sans se faire prier et après s'être renseigné, il s'avérait que le doc était vraiment le meilleur, il avait un taux de réussite de 95%. Sasuke espérait donc beaucoup de lui.

Quand ses étourdissements passèrent, l'Oméga se prépara à la hâte et se rendit à l'hôpital qui se trouvait à quelques minutes à pieds de chez lui. Il s'installa dans la salle d'attente après avoir signaler sa présence à la secrétaire qui appela le médecin sans perdre de temps. Ce dernier arriva dans la foulée.

\- Monsieur Senju ?

Sasuke releva les yeux sur un homme en blouse blanche. Il détailla le médecin aux cheveux gris malgré son jeune âge qui se couvrait le bas du visage avec une protection médicale tandis qu'il cachait son œil gauche avec un pansement. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur son apparence, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il faisait mal son métier après tout, il n'avait pas cette réputation pour rien.

\- Je me présente, je suis Hatake Kakashi. Veuillez me suivre.

Sans se faire prier, il le suivit dans son bureau. En rentrant, une douce odeur de chocolat lui frappa au visage, il ne put s'y attarder que le doc l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Parlez-moi de vous M. Senju.

\- Sasuke, vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke, précisa-t-il.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en l'invitant à répondre à sa question.

\- Mon dossier ne vous a pas été transmis ?

\- Si et Dr Yakushi a pris le temps de me parler de vous. Vous êtes un cas rare. D'après lui, il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a recommandé à moi. J'ai étudié votre dossier avec une attention particulière mais j'aimerais quand même que vous me parliez de vous. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous ressentez face à la situation.

Sasuke ne se formalisa pas, il apprécia d'avoir un Bêta qui, à l'évidence, n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Il hésita un instant, juste un, avant de tout déballer. Il n'avait rien à cacher, tout était déjà écrit sur son dossier mais c'était toujours dur de dire ce qu'il ressentait à voix haute. D'espérer avant d'être déçu. Il savait que les miracles n'existaient pas mais ça restait difficile d'être présenté au meilleur tout en gardant les pieds sur terre.

\- Je veux une famille. Je veux un enfant à moi mais je suis stérile.

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, le contredit Kakashi.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je crois que vous avez mal lu mes derniers résultats doc.

\- Bien au contraire, c'est mon prédécesseur qui a mal lu ou qui vous a induit en erreur car il n'avait pas de réponse à votre problème. Votre utérus est parfaitement sain et fécondable.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas enceint ? cracha-t-il amèrement.

Avant même que Kakashi réponde qu'ils allaient essayer de le découvrir ensemble, son patient reprit :

\- Je ne me protège pas, je ne prends pas de pilules contraceptives, ni d'inhibiteurs après mes rapports et rien ne se passe. On m'a insinué que peut-être il s'agissait du partenaire alors je les ai tous essayé et toujours rien. Vous allez penser que je suis une pute d'Oméga mais

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Sasuke, le coupa le médecin. J'ai vu assez de couples ou de célibataires dans ce bureau pour savoir qu'à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.

Et Kakashi le pensait vraiment. Si l'amour qu'Iruka et lui se portait n'était pas plus fort que l'envie d'avoir un enfant, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils auraient fait des choses, n'importe quoi pour réussir à féconder, quitte à franchir la ligne.

Un peu comme Naruto qui faisait pire alors il n'allait sûrement pas faire de différence entre les deux. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire de préférence quand bien même qu'il s'agisse d'un proche. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, leur histoire se ressemblait étrangement. Perdu dans ses pensées et dans les points communs qu'il était en train de relier, surtout aujourd'hui en ayant vu Naruto juste avant son patient, il laissa un silence s'installer que Sasuke brisa :

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez me prescrire ?

\- Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais qu'on fasse des examens plus poussés pour s'assurer que le problème est bien gynécologique voir psychologique.

\- Vous pensez que c'est dans ma tête ? s'enquit-il.

\- C'est possible, répondit Kakashi évasif. Je ne connais pas votre passé personnel. Certains blocages peuvent provenir d'une agression physique ou psychologique. Tout est à prendre en compte dans votre situation. Rien n'est à négliger.

Sasuke ne put empêcher une pointe d'espoir de naître. Le médecin comptait pousser ses recherches là où Kabuto n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Sasuke était désespéré alors il pouvait tout accepter, même une telle probabilité et si c'était juste dans sa tête, il lui suffirait de régler le problème avec un psychologue et de la bonne volonté. Il en était capable.

Il reporta son attention sur Dr. Hatake qui feuilletait rapidement son dossier face à lui.

D'après le dossier, Sasuke n'avait pas été mordu par un Alpha, son utérus n'avait aucun problème dysfonctionnel alors Kakashi ferait les mêmes examens qu'avec Naruto pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de tumeur, cancer ou autre. Et dans ces cas, faudra aller chercher plus loin. Quoi qu'il arrive, le Bêta trouvait que l'envie de son patient était assez forte pour tenter la totale, il ne comptait pas le ménager. Beaucoup le pensait sans cœur et insensible mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa vision des choses était seulement différente de ses confrères. À ses yeux, les gens devaient être poussés à bout pour que le meilleur sorte d'eux.

Ils échangèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant de faire un examen physique. Sasuke abandonna toute pudeur pour laisser le médecin faire son métier correctement, qui ne trouva rien d'anormal. Quand le rendez-vous se termina, Kakashi eu soudain un éclat de lucidité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Sasuke surpris en se rhabillant.

\- Je voudrais vous inviter à manger chez moi.

Sasuke en resta déconcerté. C'était la première fois qu'un médecin lui faisait des avances après l'avoir touché intimement. Il se savait séduisant mais c'était inconvenant et contre la déontologie. L'estime qu'il avait eue jusqu'à maintenant pour le Bêta fit une chute libre.

\- Écoutez Doc, je sais que je couche avec tout le monde mais avec

\- Oh non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer, s'excusa immédiatement Kakashi légèrement mal à l'aise. Je suis marié et mon ménage se porte plus que bien. Non, si je vous faisais cette proposition, c'est parce que je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre avec un ami.

Sceptique, Sasuke lui avoua que les rendez-vous arrangés n'était pas son truc, il ne voulait pas s'engager avec quelqu'un. Pas avec ses problèmes. Il voulait juste un enfant, rien de moins, rien de plus. Son médecin insista quand même :

\- Naruto est un Alpha avec des vraies valeurs mais il est comme vous. Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien, à vous, comme à lui, de vous rencontrer et partager ça. Il doit manger à la maison ce soir et si ça vous tente, venez.

Kakashi lui tendit sa carte de visite où il marqua, au dos, l'adresse de chez lui. Il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'était obligé de rien et que ça ne changerait rien à son travail pour l'aider dans la conception d'un enfant.

\- Quand vous dites qu'il est comme moi, ça veut dire…

Souriant derrière son masque, le Bêta se félicita d'avoir attisé la curiosité de son patient. Ce dernier avait peut-être couché avec tout le monde mais il en mettrait son derrière œil à couper qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une personne dans le même état que lui. Une dernière expérience à tenter. C'était avec cet argument qu'il comptait convaincre Naruto de venir manger à la maison au lieu de les laisser profiter de la soirée en amoureux.

\- Les vertiges, les maux de tête, les vomissements quand vous couchez avec un partenaire, il est dans la même situation et pas plus tard que ce matin, nous avons fait les mêmes examens.

Kakashi n'avait aucun mal à parler de Naruto car il n'était pas vraiment son patient et quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait en parler autour de lui pour avoir d'autres avis, l'Alpha ne s'y était pas opposé.

\- Ce n'est jamais bon d'être seul pour affronter cette épreuve. Je pense sincèrement que ça serait un plus pour vous deux, un soutien.

Sasuke ne promit rien mais il prit quand même la carte. Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kakashi appela son mari puis Naruto dans la foulée. Ce soir un rendez-vous à quatre était de mise.

* * *

 ** _Samedi dans la soirée…_**

Voyant son mari récupérer les assiettes dans le sellier, Kakashi se colla à lui.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pour ce soir ? demanda Iruka en se retournant dans les bras de son mari qui venait de l'étreindre.

Kakashi hocha de la tête, il s'en voulait d'avoir imposé cette soirée à son homme alors qu'ils auraient dû fêter l'annonce de sa grossesse. Le Bêta n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête, il était plutôt réfléchi et bon analyseur seulement aujourd'hui en rencontrant l'Oméga, son intuition lui avait ordonné d'agir.

\- Absolument pas, dit le châtain. Si j'avais rencontré un garçon semblable à Naruto, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'ils se voient le plus rapidement possible. On a neuf mois pour fêter cette grande nouvelle.

\- Mais on attend ça depuis si longtemps…

\- Justement, on a attendu plusieurs années, alors une soirée de plus ou de moins, ça ne change rien.

Iruka sourit et Kakashi lui embrassa le visage en une dizaine de baisers papillons. Ils se séparèrent pour terminer de mettre la table quand ils entendirent le rire franc de Naruto derrière la porte.

XxX

Se sentant un peu con avec sa bouteille de rouge à la main, devant cette maison de famille, Sasuke tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ce soir. Enfin si, il le savait. La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Son pire. Sasuke avait passé la journée à penser à l'ami du doc qui présentait les mêmes symptômes que lui.

Parce qu'un signe – et un signe + donnait toujours des -. Alors deux signes – donnaient forcément un +. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un loi mathématique universelle. Parce qu'il se devait de vérifier qu'elle s'appliquait à lui, il était venu.

Une légère brise l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat lui parvint. Il aimait trop cette sucrerie et savoir qu'il allait rater un dessert qui serait forcément à son goût le fit hésiter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une silhouette dans la pénombre se distingua. Elle s'avança jusque dans la lumière du réverbère de la rue et dévoila un jeune Alpha blond. Des yeux bleus profond le dévoraient sans honte et un petit rictus aux lèvres déformait un visage strié. Instinctivement le sien apparut. La vue qui s'offrait à Sasuke lui plaisait énormément. L'Alpha portait un simple jean noir avec des rangers de la même couleur, ouvertes sur le haut. Son cuir noir laissait apparaître un t-shirt orange mais surtout un pendentif bleu qui attira son attention sur la naissance d'un torse qu'il devinait musclé. Son entre-jambe se manifesta doucement.

\- Est-ce que ce que tu vois te plait assez pour que tu restes ou je vais devoir user de mon charme pour te retenir ?

Sasuke émit un petit rire tout en regardant l'Alpha s'approcher jusqu'au ponton à ses côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton charme suffise. Naruto je présume, le taquina-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Alors dis-moi comment je dois m'y prendre pour te convaincre. Enchanté Sasuke, répondit Naruto en lui serrant la main.

Plus que d'humeur joueur et audacieux, Sasuke garda la main forte dans la sienne et tira dessus pour que leurs torses se rapprochent.

\- Et si on allait directement chez moi pour que je te montre comment me prendre.

Naruto éclata d'un rire franc et sincère, ce son l'hypnotisa complètement.

\- Dire que j'ai failli refuser et passer à côté d'un Oméga comme toi. Je m'en serais voulu. Beau, charismatique, rentre dedans, pas froid aux yeux, tout ce que j'aime. Dépêchons-nous de partir avant de devoir trouver une excuse bidon pour écourter cette soirée.

Seulement avant que Sasuke puisse le tirer à sa suite, la porte s'ouvrit sur Iruka. L'Oméga jura intérieurement tandis que l'Alpha souffla un « trop tard » avant de rentrer en saluant le Bêta.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait de bon ? J'ai senti l'odeur des ramens, s'exclama Naruto sans gêne en rejoignant Kakashi.

Sasuke se retrouva devant un Bêta qui soupirait d'exaspération à la remarque du blond mais le sourire qu'il vit le renseigna sur le comportement habituel et non déplacé.

\- Bon, je ne te présente pas le voyou qui a dû le faire à sa façon. Si tu veux inventer une urgence pour rentrer, tu devrais le faire maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto est un ventre sur pattes, il mangera ta part.

\- Exactement ! entendirent-ils de l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? sourit le Bêta.

\- Je crois que je vais rester juste pour qu'il ne se rassasie pas avec votre repas que vous avez sûrement dû mettre du temps à faire.

Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se présenter. Iruka se présenta à son tour avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans le foyer qui respirait la chaleur et l'amour. Même si ce n'était pas à son goût, le brun trouva joli l'intérieur, décoré dans un style ancien. Il rentra directement dans le salon qui abordait un grand canapé d'angle face à une télévision ainsi qu'une table en chêne pour huit personnes. Les apéritifs trônaient dessus et Naruto piquait déjà dedans. Kakashi le salua d'un signe de tête car il remplissait les verres. Il découvrit le médecin sans son masque dans des vêtements sobres qui ne témoignaient absolument pas sa richesse. Ce dernier tendit un verre à Naruto puis un autre à son mari qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Sasuke, sans alcool comme Iruka ? s'enquit Kakashi.

\- Je crois que je vais faire un écart ce soir. Quelque chose me dit que je vais en avoir besoin pour supporter Monsieur l'Alpha.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement Naruto qui s'approcha pour lui tendre un verre.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et taquin, une tension sexuelle naissante qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux Bêtas.

\- Aux futurs parents, trinqua Naruto en levant le liquide à hauteur des yeux.

Naruto qui n'avait pas eu toutes les informations sur Sasuke ne remarqua pas tout de suite la blessure qu'il lui infligea mais quand il vit ses amis face à lui se crisper en trinquant, il reporta son regard sur l'Oméga.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il leva son verra à retardement et s'exprima quand même :

\- Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous Iruka, c'est une bénédiction de pouvoir enfanter.

Il porta l'alcool à ses lèvres et lut de la compassion dans les yeux face à lui. Il ne le prit pas mal, surtout pas après que le Bêta lui expliquât, plus tard dans la soirée, qu'ils essayaient depuis des années sans succès. La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur teintée d'une légère mélancolie.

* * *

La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Iruka pour le repas et Kakashi pour l'invitation, Sasuke prit congé. Sans hésitation et encore moins de discrétion, Naruto prit congé en même temps et proposa de le ramener. Dire que l'Oméga n'avait pas prévu une fin comme celle-ci serait mentir. Il avait fait exprès de venir en transport en commun pour être raccompagné si jamais le feeling passait. Heureusement pour lui Naruto, dont il avait appris au court de la soirée qu'il habitait à l'opposé de la ville, était venu avec sa voiture personnelle. Innocemment, Sasuke proposa à l'Alpha de boire un dernier verre chez lui et le retour se passa dans une ambiance décontractée et simple, à l'image de la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Pourtant, à peine eurent-ils passer la porte de chez Sasuke, qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, mû par cette excitation silencieuse qui crépitait autour d'eux depuis des heures.

Bouche contre bouche, Sasuke recula dans le couloir tout en déshabillant Naruto qui retirait ses chaussures. Un ballet de mains incontrôlables commença, chacun se battait pour se défaire des vêtements de l'autres. Sasuke eu gain de cause en premier. Tel le petit poucet, on pouvait les suivre à la trace grâce à ce que portait quelques secondes plutôt Naruto. Ce dernier se retrouva en caleçon après avoir failli trébucher dans son jean serré. Ils rigolèrent dans le baiser comme deux gamins.

Sasuke n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre, l'Alpha le dévorait et se frottait contre lui sans ménagement. Il gémit de désir et d'impatience, se hissant autour de ses hanches quand les mains puissantes agrippèrent ses cuisses pour le soulever. Il chercha la poignée de porte qu'il trouva tant bien que mal puis la tourna pour rentrer. Naruto avança sans faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur son chemin et Sasuke se bénit d'être un homme non bordélique. Quand les genoux du blond rencontrèrent le lit, ils basculèrent dessus de surprise mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, ils étaient pris d'une fièvre salvatrice. Sans perdre de temps, Naruto se décolla pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Sasuke se suréleva pour retirer son haut avant d'ordonner à son amant de se mettre aussi nu que lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre car, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne ressentait le malaise habituel et ils voulaient en faire le plus possible avant que le mal-être les envahisse.

Naruto s'allongea de tout son long sur Sasuke, alignant leur sexe qu'il prit sans préavis en main pour les branler avec force. Il bougea du bassin pour s'enfoncer davantage dans son poing et ressentir les sensations.

\- Je croyais que tu devais me montrer comment te prendre, le provoqua Naruto à l'oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe.

Avec plaisir, l'Oméga prit les devants. Il interchangea leur position, s'asseyant sur le membre gonflé de son amant. Il bougea dessus pour le faire devenir dur comme de la pierre avant de se pencher sur sa table de nuit et sortir du lubrifiant. Il s'en étala sur ses doigts avant de se les enfoncer, offrant un spectacle sensationnel à Naruto.

\- Tu me veux Monsieur l'Alpha ? haleta-t-il en s'écartant sans ménagement.

Naruto grogna d'impatience. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Même plus que ça. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible car c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il le désirait ardemment. Il en avait eu des Oméga, homme comme femme, dans son lit, mais même ceux en chaleur ne rivalisait pas avec Sasuke qui enflammait la pièce autour d'eux. Il se redressa pour retirer l'index et le majeur qui se préparait, les remplaçant par les siens. De son autre main, il pompa le sexe contre son ventre.

\- Je te veux plus que n'importe qui. Je te veux fort. Je te veux vite.

\- Alors prends moi ! exigea Sasuke.

Sans se faire prier, Naruto retira ses doigts et prit sa queue pour la présenter à l'anus. Il agrippa les hanches blanches avant de forcer pour obliger l'Oméga à descendre sur lui et l'avaler entièrement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke fut vocal. D'habitude, il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Là, tout était différent. Il gémit indécemment quand il prit Naruto jusqu'à la garde. C'était extraordinaire, indescriptible ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- Mon dieu Naruto. C'est tellement bon.

\- Je sais, hoqueta difficilement l'Alpha. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Je veux ressentir pleinement, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ne te retiens pas. Surtout pas…

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il enfonça ses doigts sur sa peau et créa un mouvement vertical que Sasuke suivit avec passion, s'aidant de ses jambes. Son sexe se faisait avaler dans le corps offert sur un plateau d'argent. L'Oméga s'accrochait à ses épaules comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage perdu au milieu de l'océan. Avant que ses yeux s'embrument définitivement sous le plaisir immense, il vit celui de Sasuke le submerger. La bouche rosée ouverte dans des plaintes délicieuses, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux collants de sueur, Naruto n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Les plaintes se transformèrent peu à peu.

\- Putain Naruto, sanglota le brun en plongeant dans son cou pour se cacher.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se cacher car Naruto ressentait la même chose. Il pourrait pleurer de bonheur tellement c'était bon. Il découvrait enfin, au bout de dix ans de vie sexuelle active, ce qu'était vraiment l'orgasme. Pas de maux de tête, pas d'étourdissements, pas d'envie de vomir. Rien de tout ça. Seulement un bien-être immense, une euphorie enivrante. Le nirvana simplement.

\- Je vais-

Son amant ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il jouit contre son ventre, les mains tirant sur ses cheveux blonds, le corps basculant en arrière, se cambrant pour savourer intensément. Naruto éjacula aux pressions divines de l'anus autour de son membre, marquant le dos crème de ses ongles.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'Alpha voulut leur laisser un moment de répit mais son corps prit possession de son esprit qu'il enferma dans une cage dorée. Il retourna Sasuke sur le dos et reprit ses coups de boutoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Le brun releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses mains serrèrent les draps à l'en déchirer. Il allait subir les prochaines attaques corporelles avec volupté.

\- Fais-moi oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit et Sasuke se perdit dans les bras de l'Alpha.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour sur de l'omegaverse, on verra pour la suite en tout cas je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre. J'ai aimé écrire la présentation de Naruto et Sasuke mais surtout à partir du moment où il rentre dans l'appartement du brun pour coucher jusqu'à la fin ^^_

 _Concernant le délai de publication, normalement je reste à un chp par semaine mais ça va surtout dépendre de ma bêta si elle a le temps de faire la correction =) au maximum 2 semaines.  
_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo et KnaD :_** _Merci à vous, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _Merci =)_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _merci à toi pour les commentaires sur mes OS ! je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _effectivement, le prologue était très rapide et les chp vont l'être aussi, je doute que tu aimes mais bon tu me diras pour ce chp. Concernant le rythme, je l'ai signalé plus haut mais généralement dans toutes mes histoires c'est une semaine d'intervalle voir 2 grand max._

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _Merci pour ton enthousiasme ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Renardeski :_** _Je t'avoue que j'ai adoré les écrire petit mais j'ai réfléchi longtemps pour adapter le discours parce que j'avais peur de les faire trop grand. Merci je risque d'y rester le tps de 2 histoires et après repartir_


	3. Mon paradis dans tes bras

**_Lundi matin…_**

Sasuke se réveilla, non pas à cause de son portable qui sonnait depuis cinq minutes, mais parce qu'un grognement mécontent à son oreille lui demanda d'arrêter la sonnerie. Il chercha à tâtons le portable au-dessus de sa tête, sur le rebord de son lit où une lampe et son chargeur trônaient. Quand il le trouva, il coupa la sonnerie avant qu'elle se remette à gueuler.

\- Putain, jura une voix rauque.

Il reprit son portable abandonné et cette fois, répondit à l'appel, se préparant à envoyer chier celui qui l'emmerdait un dimanche matin.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il endormi.

« Sérieusement Sasuke ? Tu viens d'avoir une semaine de vacances et tu dors encore. Bouge-toi d'arriver avant que le patron remarque ton retard. Tu devrais être là depuis dix minutes déjà. »

L'Oméga détacha le téléphone de son oreille pour le ramener devant ses yeux. L'appel venait d'être coupé et il put voir l'heure ainsi que le jour s'afficher sur l'écran principal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre que Suigestu ne lui avait pas fait une blague et qu'il était très en retard à son travail. Il sortit de son lit à vitesse grand V, éjectant par la même occasion l'Alpha qui avait partagé sa couche le samedi soir et visiblement tout le dimanche.

\- Putain, jura de nouveau Naruto. Ça ne va pas d'être monter sur ressort un dimanche ?

\- On est lundi matin crétin et je suis en retard.

\- Hein ? répondit intelligemment son amant en s'asseyant sur le lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

Tandis que Sasuke courrait entre sa chambre et sa salle de bain attenante pour se préparer, Naruto fit un tour des lieux avec ses yeux encore endormis. La chambre était dans les tons bleu nuit avec un seul mur beige qui éclairait la pièce. Aucune télévision ne s'y trouvait, apparemment Sasuke considérait une chambre pour dormir et non pour autre chose. Une grande armoire lui faisait face et Naruto put se régaler de la vue qu'offrait son amant en se préparant.

\- Dépêche Naruto, je dois vraiment partir, le pressa-t-il quand Sasuke vit qu'il le regardait sans bouger.

L'Alpha balaya la chambre pour trouver ses vêtements mais sans succès. Il entendit un juron avant que Sasuke disparaisse dans le couloir et revienne avec une boule de vêtements qu'il lui jeta au visage.

\- Tu as deux minutes avant que je te foute dehors à poil, le menaça-t-il.

\- Ça va, ça va, soupira le blond. Et dire que je t'ai donné l'orgasme de ta vie et aucune reconnaissance. Je crois que tu me brises le cœur.

\- Au lieu de dire des conneries, habille-toi et va bosser.

\- Je ne bosse pas le dimanche, râla Naruto en trouvant enfin son portable qui n'avait plus de batterie.

L'Oméga soupira de désespoir avant de lui mettre son propre téléphone d'autorité dans les mains pour qu'il voit le jour et l'heure. D'un bond, Naruto se releva et s'habilla encore plus vite que lui. Sasuke partit à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents tandis que son amant se cognait dans tout les sens en enfilant son jean serré.

\- Merde ! Je suis mort, ça fait trois heures que je devrais être au travail. Comment ça a pu se produire ? se demanda-t-il.

C'est vrai ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'une journée entière était passée ? Des brides d'étreintes brutales et passionnées se frayèrent un chemin dans sa tête avant que Naruto ne les chasse. L'Alpha n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Quand il termina d'être présentable, il tourna les talons pour partir avant de s'arrêter net sur le pas de la porte. Pour la première fois, il refusait de s'en aller comme un voleur, il voulait revoir l'Oméga et le goûter de nouveau. Il revint sur ses pas.

\- File-moi ton numéro, exigea-t-il en revenant dans la chambre vide.

La tête de Sasuke apparut dans l'embrassure d'une autre porte, la bouche pleine de dentifrice et d'une brosse à dents. Jurant pour la énième fois, Naruto récupéra le portable de Sasuke qu'il avait abandonné sur le lit et rentra son numéro.

\- Si tu veux me revoir, appelle-moi.

Il était évident que l'Alpha voulait revoir Sasuke sinon il ne lui aurait pas donner son numéro et quand ce dernier recracha son dentifrice pour lui répondre, la porte d'entrée claqua. Tant pis, il s'occuperait de son coup d'un soir plus tard.

XxX

Plus tard arriva rapidement. À midi pour être exacte.

\- Cesse de regarder ton portable comme s'il allait sonner. Je te rappelle que tu ne lui as pas donné ton numéro.

Sasuke grogna aux mots de son collège Oméga, Suigetsu. Ils avaient eu trente minutes de pause en commun et son ami avait exigé de savoir ce qui l'avait mis en retard. Lui qui était d'ordinaire irréprochable.

\- Appelle-le.

\- C'est trop tôt.

\- N'importe quoi. Fais-le je te dis. J'en mets mes chaleurs à couper qu'il n'attend que ça.

Suigetsu se pencha sur le petit frigo de la salle de pause pour attraper une bouteille et la boire entièrement avant de reprendre le travail. Sasuke le détailla rapidement. Aujourd'hui, l'excentrique Oméga s'était teint les cheveux en blanc et mit des lentilles violettes. Pour ses vêtements, il avait opté pour un jean de couleur bordeaux résiné avec une chemise cintrée blanche. Même si Sasuke ne comprenait pas toujours l'humour douteux de son collègue, il l'appréciait beaucoup et passait toujours d'agréable journée en sa compagnie.

Le brun reporta son regard sur son portable. Depuis que Naruto était parti de son appartement, il pensait à lui. À la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et au dimanche rempli d'étreintes floues et d'orgasmes puissants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand son corps se réchauffa à ses souvenirs vagues.

\- Et visiblement, toi aussi, ricana Suigetsu à son oreille en sortant de la salle de pause.

Il se décida subitement, cherchant le numéro qu'il trouva sans difficulté à « Monsieur l'Alpha » pour le prénom et « Meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie » pour le nom. Il se mit à rire tout seul. Son amant d'une nuit avait un égo surdimensionné mais la vérité était là. Sasuke avait eu des orgasmes à répétition et jamais au cours de sa vie sexuelle, il n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être. Pas de maux de tête, pas d'étourdissement ou d'envie de vomir. Un réveil parfait pour une nuit parfaite avec un amant parfait.

Il appuya sur l'icône vert et à peine une sonnerie plus tard, la voix rauque résonna :

« Naruto Namikaze à l'appareil »

\- Je crois que je me suis trompé de numéro, je recherchais Monsieur l'Alpha.

Sasuke entendit un léger rire.

« Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Est-ce que par hasard, il vous aurait donné le meilleur orgasme de toute votre vie ? »

\- C'est difficile à dire parce qu'il m'en a tellement donné que je ne sais pas lequel était le meilleur. J'espèrerais pouvoir lui demander s'il en avait encore en réserve.

Cette fois un grognement lui répondit.

« Dîtes-moi où et quand, je ferai passer le message. »

\- Ce soir, à 19h30 après mon travail. Si ça ne fait pas trop tôt pour lui, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

L'Oméga ne parlait pas de l'heure en elle-même mais plutôt de ce que ça signifiait entre eux de se retrouver aussi vite alors qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un coup d'un soir.

« Trop tôt, trop vite ? Quelle importance Sasuke ? Ce qui est bon ne doit pas être négligé. On devrait en profiter. Pourquoi se poser des questions maintenant et se mettre des barrières inutiles ? Ne réfléchissons pas. Faisons ce que nous voulons. Laissons-nous guider et voyons où cela nous mène. »

XxX

\- Bonne soirée et pas de bêtises Monsieur l'Alpha, lança Suigetsu avec un clin d'œil avant de partir de son côté.

Sasuke se retient d'insulter son ami, surtout quand Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je vois qu'on a déjà parlé de moi.

\- Il fallait bien que je justifie mon retard, rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive en détaillant son amant.

L'Oméga se régala de la vue. Naruto était habillé d'un costume noir sobre, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux. Le contraste entre l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et celui de samedi lui frappa aux yeux pourtant il le reconnu dans les deux. Les deux personnalités s'entrechoquaient délicieusement, lui allant très bien et son corps semblait en accord avec ça.

Face à face, l'Alpha n'hésita pas à se pencher sur lui pour le saluer d'un baiser, comme si c'était naturel.

\- Personnellement mon charme a suffi, dit-il en entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

Ne sachant pas où mettre les mains, Sasuke les plaça sur la cravate qu'il resserra machinalement. Il allait le taquiner quand un gargouillis resonna entre eux.

\- Affamé ?

\- Oui, j'ai faim de toi.

Le même son se reproduisit et gêné, Naruto avoua :

\- Je crois qu'un détour dans un bon restaurant ne fera pas de mal.

\- Ramène-moi plutôt chez toi. Je pourrais t'offrir deux bons repas et faits maison.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments.

XxX

Les jambes autour des hanches bronzées et ses bras s'accrochant au cou, Sasuke subissait les assauts désordonnés de Naruto. Il sentait les cuisses sur lesquelles il reposait à demi supporter son poids et se contracter à chaque balancement de reins pour s'enfoncer en lui.

À son arrivé chez l'Alpha, il avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre une douche avant de préparer le repas. Il n'avait pas prévu que Naruto le rejoigne dans cette salle de bain où la douche se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Pourtant, il s'était laissé prendre sans faire d'histoire. Il gémissait sans retenu, l'eau coulant sur leur corps bouillant. Son excitation ne cessait d'augmenter devant la force de son amant à le maintenir en équilibre pour le baiser.

\- Naruto, haleta-t-il. Je vais…

L'Alpha colla davantage leur corps l'un contre l'autre, une main dans le dos et l'autre sur son sexe coincé. Il accéléra ses coups après avoir pris plus fermement appuie. Sasuke se laissa transporter par un orgasme à la verticale dont il savoura chaque contraction anale. Naruto le suivit de près, le comblant de son liquide chaud qui s'écoula hors de son corps sensuellement.

XxX

Assis dans son canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main, Naruto se surprit à aimer ce qu'il voyait. Dans une de ses chemises, Sasuke s'afférait dans sa cuisine pour lui préparer un repas qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Toi, sourit-il comme une évidence.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose de mieux à faire ?

Naruto se moqua de la gêne visible de l'Oméga et s'apprêtait à répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner. Il se pencha sur la table d'appoint pour apercevoir une photo de sa mère.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en récupérant le téléphone.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit son amant.

\- Ma mère, j'ai complètement oublié de la rappeler.

L'Alpha hésita à répondre. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il avait loupé le repas du dimanche sans les prévenir parce que son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Quand son portable rechargé signalât une dizaine d'appels et SMS d'inquiétude, il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il lui parlerait dans la soirée avant que son esprit soit complètement obnubilé par Sasuke

« Fils indigne ! » raisonna fortement dans son oreille tandis que l'Oméga esquissa un sourire en entendant sa mère hurler.

Sasuke se mit à faire un peu de bruit pour couvrir la conversation qu'il n'estimait ne pas devoir entendre pourtant son prénom lui parvint alors il tendit l'oreille.

\- C'est de la faute de Sasuke. Il m'a retenu avec son corps.

Stupéfait, l'Oméga se demanda si Naruto avait vraiment osé dire ça à sa mère.

\- Il m'a proposé de me montrer comment le prendre. Tu comprends maman je ne pouvais pas rester ignorant.

Apparemment oui.

\- Oui, c'est un Oméga qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Il me fait penser à Taka surtout à cet instant précis.

Naruto regarda son amant qui avait les yeux écarquillés, la consternation faisant place à une colère sourde. La voix de sa mère le fit sourire davantage et lui affirma :

\- Oui, notre petit Chaton sauvage. Je vais devoir te laisser maman, Sasuke vient de sortir les griffes et s'apprête à se jeter sur moi. Je crois qu'il a soif de mon lait.

« N'oublie pas de l'amener à la maison dimanche », se marra sa mère avant de raccrocher.

\- Tu n'as pas osé ? feula le brun en s'approchant lentement.

L'Alpha éloigna son portable et son verre d'alcool, près à recevoir la fureur de son amant. Ce dernier se jeta d'ailleurs sur lui et Naruto se mit à rire à gorge déployée en le réceptionnant.

\- Du calme Chaton, je vais te donner à boire, rigola-t-il en le retournant pour l'allonger sur le dos dans le canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas soif !

\- Moi, si et je vais te vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte, assura-t-il en retirant le caleçon que la chemise remontée laissait apparaître.

\- Personne ne va – aaah

Sasuke agrippa la tignasse blonde quand la bouche effrontée prit son sexe pour le pomper avec délice. Il grogna, partagé entre tirer à l'arrière pour qu'il se retire où tirer en avant pour qu'il le prenne plus profondément. Finalement son corps parla pour lui et il laissa boire l'Alpha de son précieux nectar.

* * *

 ** _Mardi soir…_**

Sasuke descendit du bus de ligne et prit la direction de son quartier. Il avait une voiture mais vivant en plein dans le centre-ville, ça lui coûtait moins cher et surtout moins de temps de prendre les transports en commun. Après le samedi, le mardi était sa plus grosse journée au magasin et après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eu en compagnie de Naruto, il était crevé. Il allait retrouver son appartement dans l'état lamentable dans lequel il l'avait laissé lundi matin. Ce matin, il était passé en coup de vent pour se changer avant de partir à la boutique, son amant n'habitant pas à côté, il avait dû se réveiller en même temps que lui. Ce dernier lui avait offert un petit déjeuner de roi à la boulangerie en bas de son immeuble.

Penser à l'Alpha, à sa gentillesse et à ses moments chaleureux passés ensemble, réveilla son corps ainsi qu'un sentiment agréable au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de s'attacher aussi vite mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas différent des autres hommes, à penser avec sa queue.

Il soupira à cette pensée incohérente avec sa personnalité en arrivant devant l'allée de son immeuble quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche en même temps que ses clés.

\- Allô ?

« Bonsoir Chaton sauvage. »

Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il trouvait ce surnom tellement niait et banal mais prononcé avec une voix aussi rauque et remplie de désir, l'attendrissait.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur l'Alpha. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

« Je pensais à toi, répondit-il simplement. Je voulais savoir si la journée s'était bien passée et si tu n'étais pas trop épuisé ? »

\- En toute honnêteté, si, soupira Sasuke en jouant avec ses clés distraitement, repensant à ses clients.

« Ah… »

L'Oméga entendit clairement la déception à l'autre bout du fil. Il se mordit la joue intérieure avant de reprendre, espérant réussir à se rattraper :

\- Mais je crois qu'il me reste encore un peu de force pour supporter un dernier client.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste à vendre en cette fin de journée ? »

\- Un orgasme ?

Il entendit Naruto réfléchir à haute voix, pesant le pour et le contre avant de rétorquer :

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez sur moi, je peux payer en plusieurs fois ? »

Sous-entendu, qu'il voulait le revoir, plusieurs fois. Content qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde, Sasuke continua de jouer :

\- Non. La maison ne fait pas crédit mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouvez un arrangement.

« Lequel ? »

\- Si tu peux être là dans moins de cinq minutes avec un repas digne de ce que je vais t'offrir, alors je fermerai les yeux.

Le brun attendit, il savait que c'était impossible mais il voulait savoir comment l'Alpha allait se sortir de ce défi.

« Je pense que c'est faisable mais à une condition. »

Surpris mais amusé, il lui réclama la suite et Naruto répondit :

« Seulement, si tu m'attends nu, offert sur ton lit. Car même si tu es magnifique dans ce jean bleu moulant avec ta chemise gris clair au motif prince de galles discret, je préfère mon corps comme vêtement. »

Sasuke resta interdit. Comment Naruto savait ce qu'il portait ? Il était pourtant rentré chez lui se changer. Instinctivement, il se retourna mais personne ne se trouvait dans son dos puis il regarda à droite, toujours rien.

\- De l'autre côté Chaton, lui indiqua la voix rauque.

Sans un mot, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Devant lui, l'Alpha se tenait dans une tenue décontractée, un sac plastique à la main, sans aucun doute, un repas emporté. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devrait se protéger et faire attention à cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à se pointer chez lui sans être attendu, qu'il y avait quelque chose de flippant dans cette attitude pour un amant qu'il avait rencontré à peine quatre jours auparavant. Pourtant, il ne laissa aucun mot de son petit diable l'atteindre.

Son cœur s'emballa quand Naruto s'approcha de lui avant de s'apaiser quand les lèvres charnues rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser aussi doux qu'intense.

XxX

\- Ramens et choux au chocolat, précisa Naruto en déposant le sac sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je croyais que tu me voulais nu sur mon lit ? questionna Sasuke coquin en défaisant lentement sa chemise, le regard malicieux, tout en reculant.

Naruto regarda son Oméga reculer en direction du couloir, laissant ses vêtements s'éparpillés, créant un chemin comme le petit poucet. Comme lui l'avait fait trois jours plus tôt. Il sourit, suivant l'appel implicite. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva Sasuke offert, le sexe fièrement dressé. Il se déshabilla à son tour, ses gestes trahissant son impatience. L'Alpha n'arrivait pas à contrôler son désir pour l'Oméga, cette étrange odeur qu'il sentait en sa présence ne faisait qu'accroître. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait des phéromones ou non.

Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, son corps se tendit brusquement. Son inquiétude dut se lire sur son visage car son amant se redressa subitement pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- On ne s'est pas protégé Sasuke.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Putain Sasuke, tu prends des pilules contraceptives au moins et des inhibiteurs ?

\- Non mais

L'Oméga vit le visage de son amant blêmir. Il hésita entre le laisser paniquer et se liquéfier complètement sur place ou le rassurer. Finalement, il choisit la deuxième option :

\- Je suis stérile.

\- Hein ?

Sasuke soupira, la tristesse qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis samedi revenant au galop.

\- Je ne peux pas enfanter, ok ? Je suis un bon à rien d'Oméga. Ça te va ? Tu es rassuré ? Tu vas pouvoir continuer à me baiser sans risques !

Naruto vit la colère de son amant cacher une blessure profonde à ses mots. Mots qu'il jurait ne pas lui appartenir. Puis il comprit soudain le malaise qu'il avait ressenti au diner de Kakashi et Iruka quand il avait trinqué aux futurs parents.

\- Comment croyais-tu que j'aie rencontré Kakashi ? Par le saint esprit ?

Tandis que Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir des draps pour se rhabiller et mettre un terme à cette soirée fatigante, l'Alpha se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au matelas. L'Oméga encaissa le choc, se laissant agripper les cheveux pour faire face aux océans brûlants.

\- Tu es loin d'être un bon à rien Sasuke. Bien au contraire. Et stérile ou pas, je continuerai de te baiser.

Naruto plaqua violement sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue prenant de force place dans sa cavité chaude. Il le relâcha, haletant :

\- Je vais le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à que ton cœur meurtri se nourrisse uniquement du bonheur à l'état brute que je vais te procurer.

\- Je crois que ça risque d'être difficile, cracha Sasuke avec sincérité.

\- Qu'importe. Même si ça doit prendre tout une vie, je continuerai. C'est une promesse.

Une larme salée dévala la joue crème. Tristesse ? Espoir ? Colère ? Un peu de tout à la fois. L'Oméga se laissa retourner sur le ventre. Une main dans sa tignasse le tirant en arrière tandis que l'autre main accrocha sa hanche pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Il se laissa pénétrer de force, leur corps s'emboitant sauvagement avant qu'un orgasme douloureux le submerge pour oublier sa souffrance. Le mal par le mal.

* * *

 ** _Mercredi après-midi…_**

\- Sasuke ?

À son prénom, l'Oméga se retourna vers son médecin pour le saluer.

\- Tu es venu faire les examens ?

Il hocha positivement de la tête avant de s'excuser de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Il s'abstint de dire qu'entre son travail et Naruto, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se libérer une petite heure pour retourner à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour lui, il ne travaillait jamais le mercredi après-midi, ni le jeudi. Ça lui laissait une bonne marge.

\- J'ai demandé aux infirmiers quand les résultats seraient là mais ils m'ont dit que ça pouvait mettre plusieurs semaines comme vous êtes en restriction de personnel.

\- Effectivement mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire bouger les choses pour les avoir au plus tard la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke le remercia avant de s'excuser et prendre congé. Il venait de passer plus de deux heures, coincé dans une machine, pour analyser son corps sous toutes les coutures.

\- Passe le bonjour à Naruto.

Le brun se crispa légèrement et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il devina aisément le sourire sous le masque médical. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le Bêta tourna les talons et partit, le laissant reprendre son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué. Leur histoire naissante semblait se répandre comme une trainé de poudre. Histoire qu'il avait bien cru se terminer en un éclair hier soir. Sasuke reconnaissait qu'il s'était peut-être un peu emballé mais sa stérilité était un sujet plus que sensible pour l'Oméga. Il devait aller s'excuser, même si Naruto était parti ce matin sans changement dans son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, il se sentait coupable d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

XxX

Après quelques recherches poussées, il se trouvait devant l'entreprise de Naruto. Pour être totalement honnête, il ne savait même pas dans quoi il travaillait. Le commerce. Un domaine trop vaste et ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de s'intéresser davantage à leur position et leur vie en général. Le sexe avait eu le monopole sur leur relation. Quand quelque chose est bon, on ne pense pas à ce qu'il y autour. Finalement, ça le contraria et il se promit d'y remédier dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Il rentra dans la bâtisse et se dirigea vers une jeune fille Bêta qu'il reconnu à l'odeur. Absence de phéromones. La Bêta portait un haut au décolleté carré qui mettait sa forte poitrine en valeur sans que ce soit vulgaire et ses cheveux violine étaient joliment relevés dans un chignon décoiffé qui contrastait avec sa jupe stricte qui laissait un bout de jambe apparaître.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il. Est-ce que Naruto est là ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non mais

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Namikaze est un homme très occupé. Il ne prend que sur rendez-vous.

Sasuke la détailla, cherchant à savoir s'il avait une chance de jouer de son charme mais il ne trouva aucun intérêt pour sa personne dans ses pierres de lune. Il lui était complètement indifférent.

Le standard sonna et la secrétaire le quitta des yeux pour répondre.

\- Monsieur Namikaze, salua-t-elle. Oui. Tout de suite. Non. Je vais regarder immédiatement, obéit-elle en tapotant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

\- Dites-lui que son Chaton sauvage veut le voir, lança-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

La Bêta lui jeta un regard aussi surpris qu'énervé.

\- Personne Monsieur. Non. Sans rendez-vous. Un Oméga.

Elle le regarda avant de rougir et répondre de nouveau :

\- Il dit que votre Chaton sauvage veut vous voir.

Un rire lui parvint avant que la jeune femme raccroche morte de honte et que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant se fasse entendre. Il regarda dans la direction des pas se rapprochant pour voir Naruto arriver, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci Hinata, je m'en occupe, dit-il sans la regarder, ses océans dans ses onyx.

\- Bonjour Monsieur l'Alpha.

\- Bonjour mon Chaton sauvage, murmura le blond en se penchant à son oreille avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue. Que fais-tu là ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler directement sur mon portable.

Sasuke haussa des épaules.

\- J'avais envie de te voir et me faire pardonner pour hier soir.

Naruto regarda en direction de sa secrétaire avant de le pousser dans un coin à l'écart. Il salua d'un signe de tête plusieurs personne qui passèrent devant lui avant de continuer la conversation :

\- Je ne suis pas rancunier Sasuke et puis c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour être rentrer dans ta vie privée, je n'en avais pas le droit.

L'Oméga s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'était rentré dans rien avant de se raviser, il imaginait déjà la belle répartie de son amant, au lieu de quoi, il tendit la main dans sa direction.

\- Tes clés, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pour ?

\- Tu verras, sourit-il énigmatiquement.

XxX

Naruto rentra chez lui avec sa clé, ayant donné le double qu'il possédait, au bureau, à Sasuke sous les yeux curieux de sa secrétaire Bêta. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pouvait la garder mais il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire. Il voulait que son amant comprenne tout seul. Naruto savait parfaitement que toute cette histoire était prématurée mais sa raison s'était faite la malle depuis le premier soir et il ne comptait pas la chercher de sitôt.

Il sourit en posant son trousseau de clé dans le vide poche, celui de Sasuke s'y trouvait déjà, sa clé accrochée avec les autres de son propre appartement. Il entra dans son salon, attiré par une délicieuse odeur qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Son regard se porta sur la table joliment dressée mais absent de verre puis son odorat l'envoya au fourneau pour découvrir un gratin en train de cuire. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir où se trouvait son amant mais seul un bruit d'eau lui parvint. Il se dirigea à la salle de bain, arrêtant l'eau quand il vit qu'elle allait déborder, il nota un verre de vin rouge posé sur le rebord mais pas d'Oméga en vue alors il sortit et rejoignit sa chambre. Son amant s'y trouvait, une serviette autour des hanches pour seul vêtement et un autre verre de vin qu'il portait à ses lèvres de temps à autre. Lèvres colorées de rouge grâce au liquide, ce qui le rendait terriblement sexy. Naruto se cala dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant se déplacer sans faire attention à lui, loin dans ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas, savourant la vue magnifique du creux de ses reins qu'il avait léché hier soir en le prenant à quatre pattes. Quel agréable souvenir.

Sasuke tournait en rond, nerveusement. Son gratin de pâte cuisait faiblement en attendant le retour du propriétaire des lieux, la baignoire se remplissait petit à petit avec un savon parfumé à l'orange qu'il avait trouvé et il s'était déshabillé. Maintenant il cherchait comment se mettre pour que l'Alpha veuille lui sauter dessus à son arrivé. Une petite voix lui dit qu'importe la position, il aurait envie de lui. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se calmer mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Il jura intérieurement, s'ordonnant d'être comme les jours précédent mais quelque chose aujourd'hui était différent. Il le savait depuis que Naruto lui avait donné le double de ses clés et qu'il les avait accrochées sans réfléchir aux siennes. L'Oméga agissait comme une petite femme au foyer attendant son homme, lui préparant un bon petit repas et s'offrant sur un plateau d'argent. Il sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'il devait se présenter, nu, sur la table de la cuisine, recouvert de la crème anglaise qu'il avait faite pour accompagner le gâteau au chocolat. L'Alpha viendrait lui lécher le corps et, il grogna quand son sexe se dressa, poussant pour se frayer un chemin à travers la serviette de bain.

Sasuke essayer de stopper ses fantasmes mais quand il s'agissait de Naruto, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Toutes les étreintes depuis samedi soir lui revinrent en mémoire et il se laissa transporter. Portant, une nouvelle fois, son verre de vin rouge à la bouche, il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière pour savourer le liquide s'écoulant dans sa gorge. De sa main libre, il ouvrit les pans de la serviette et attrapa son membre pour se toucher. D'abord lentement, faisant monter le désir et sa main s'activa avant qu'il ne s'interrompe à la voix rauque :

\- On commence sans moi ?

L'Oméga rouvrit ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Prit sur le fait mais tant pis.

\- Vous vous êtes fait désirer Monsieur l'Alpha, répondit-il comblant la distance entre eux.

Retirant sa veste de costume, Naruto leva sa main jusqu'au nœud de sa cravate pour s'en défaire mais son amant l'arrêta. Ce dernier préféra défaire, un par un, les boutons de sa chemise bleu azur avant de lui retirer, son pantalon fut déboutonné et les pans écartés. L'Oméga enroula sa cravate autour de sa main avant de tirer dessus pour l'obliger à le suivre jusqu'au lit comme un petit toutou.

\- Le bain va refroidir.

Un ricanement lui répondit avant de basculer en avant sur le lit. Une main se faufila jusqu'à son membre dur et commença à le pomper sans permission.

\- Si tu ne t'occupes pas de moi maintenant, je vais refroidir. Alors que préfères-tu ? Un bon bain bien chaud ou moi, feignit son amant en un gémissement à l'oreille, et mon liquide chaud partout entre nous.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter une seconde, Naruto se laissa manipuler à la guise de son Oméga, une cravate pour laisse autour du cou. Ce soir, il était à la merci de son Chaton sauvage.

* * *

 ** _Jeudi matin…_**

À moitié endormi, Sasuke perçu la voix de Naruto à travers ses songes :

\- Dors bien, reposes-toi ici aujourd'hui, tu es chez toi.

Des lèvres se pressèrent sur son front avec tendresse avant de disparaître. Morphée vint le cueillir de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

XxX

Tandis que Sasuke faisant la vaisselle, une bouffée de chaleur le prit subitement. Il s'immobilisa un peu contre l'évier avant de tremper sa main dans l'eau pour se la passer dans la nuque puis sur le visage.

Une autre bouffée se manifesta avant d'être complètement submerger. Ses jambes cédèrent et en tentant de se rattraper, il casa une assiette. Sasuke commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait mais quand un désir incontrôlable lui dévora les entrailles, il comprit. Il était en chaleur, ses premières chaleurs.

Il chercha, tant bien que mal, son téléphone et quand il le trouva, il essaya de joindre Naruto, plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il avait besoin de sexe, d'un Alpha, de jouir, encore et encore. Il suffoqua de désir, il allait mourir s'il n'y répondait pas tout de suite.

XxX

Naruto jura en tentant de joindre son amant pour la énième fois. Sasuke avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il était en réunion et donc dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il s'inquiéta quand la voix de l'Oméga sur le répondeur résonna une fois de plus à son oreille.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui mais à la seconde où il franchit sa porte, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur de Sasuke lui fouetta au visage, beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude. Ses phéromones réagirent violemment. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, l'appelant jusqu'à le trouver dans un coin de la cuisine en désordre, à moitié nu, recouvert de sperme et dans un état second.

\- Merde, grinça-t-il des dents en s'approchant. Sasuke, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais avoir tes chaleurs.

Malgré lui, il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été présent car, contrairement aux autres Omégas en chaleur qu'il avait rencontrés et pour lesquels, il n'avait pas réagi, il doutait que ce soit la même chose avec Sasuke. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si leurs phéromones rentraient en résonnance. En réalité, il l'imaginait très bien. Une morsure, claire, nette et précise et cette pensée l'effraya quand il comprit qu'il le souhaitait au lieu de repousser l'idée. Se lier pour toujours à Sasuke devenait plus qu'une option à ses yeux et ça le perturba.

\- Je… ne le savais pas… C'est… la première fois…, articula l'Oméga difficilement.

\- Comment ça ? fronça-t-il des sourcils sans comprendre.

Sasuke gémit et le réclama faiblement alors sans perdre de temps, il le prit dans ses bras, le souleva et s'occupa de lui toute la nuit. D'abord, on le nettoyant avant de le coucher au chaud dans son lit, dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- Je suis là, Sasuke. Je ne te lâche plus.

* * *

 ** _Vendredi soir…_**

Sasuke ferma le magasin quand Kimimaro, le vigile du centre commercial qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée, se présenta à ses côtés. Il le salua pour la seconde fois de la journée. L'Alpha lui était venu en aide aujourd'hui quand un autre lui avait manqué de respect avec des avances plutôt irrespectueuses.

\- Ça va mieux ?

L'Oméga hocha simplement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il était épuisé. Sa journée avait été fatigante. En se réveillant, il avait dû se battre pour que Naruto accepte de le ramener chez lui et le laisser aller au travail. Son amant l'avait presque obligé à rester au lit, voulant appeler Kakashi et prendre un jour de congé pour être à ses côtés. Même s'il trouvait ça adorable, lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater un jour de boulot. Même pour ses premières chaleurs.

\- Tu as l'air exténué, entendit-il avant de sentir une main sur sa joue.

Il savoura le contact sans arrière-pensée. Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, qu'on s'occupe de lui et de repos surtout.

\- Je vous dérange ? s'éleva une voix contrariée.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, tournant le visage vers son Alpha qui était venu le chercher sans le prévenir. Il lui sourit maigrement tandis que Kimimaro retira sa main.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda le vigile prêt à lui venir en aide une seconde fois.

\- Oui merci Kimimaro, cet Alpha-là, je peux m'en occuper.

Sur ces mots, il laissa l'homme, pour lequel il avait un jour ressentit de forts sentiments, retourner à son poste pour faire complètement face à son amant.

XxX

\- Comment ça, cet Alpha-là ?

Assis dans la voiture, Sasuke se laissa conduire par un Naruto, plutôt silencieux jusque-là. Il lui raconta sa journée dans les grandes lignes et il le vit très bien se retenir de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Au lieu de quoi, son amant l'embrassa à un feu rouge et lui promit de rattraper sa journée en l'invitant dans un super restaurant. Et même si le brun aurait aimé être tranquille ce soir, il préférait d'autant plus passer la soirée à être chouchouter.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on prend le temps de discuter au lieu de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avant la fin du repas.

\- Ou le début, renchérit Sasuke taquin.

Le serveur les interrompit pour leur apporter les apéritifs avant de prendre la commande des plats chauds, quand il repartit, Naruto ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et le vigile ?

Sasuke qui jouait avec le liquide dans son verre, s'arrêta, jaugeant son vis-à-vis avant de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans cette question.

\- Au lycée mais ça s'est terminé très rapidement quand il a trouvé son âme-sœur, un certain Juugo.

\- Il a encore beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

L'Oméga ne put le contredire car il le savait. Lui et Kimimaro avaient vécu une histoire assez forte, il n'y avait pas eu que du sexe car Sasuke ne le supportait pas mais ça n'avait pas empêcher l'Alpha de rester avec lui quand même. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs soutenu à la disparition d'Itachi.

\- J'en ai aussi pour lui mais ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner même si Juugo n'était pas apparu.

Devant le pourquoi silencieux de Naruto, il lui expliqua qu'en plus de ne pas supporter le sexe, sur le long terme, Kimimaro ne l'aurait pas supporté, Sasuke ne cherchait pas quelque chose de sérieux à long terme contrairement à l'Alpha.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? s'enquit Sasuke sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux ?

L'Oméga ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'à maintenant car jamais personne ne voudrait construire une vie avec une personne qui vomissait à chaque rapport sexuel mais maintenant que Naruto faisait partit du tableau, c'était différent. Seulement un problème persistait toujours. Il ne pouvait donner un enfant à son partenaire.

\- Je veux une famille, comme tout le monde je suppose mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant alors ça me parait un peu trop ambitieux et égoïste d'enfermer quelqu'un à mes côtés sans pouvoir le rendre heureux. Et toi ? s'empressa-t-il de demander avant que l'Alpha le rassure avec ses mots pleins d'espoir.

\- Je veux une famille et même si pour le moment je cherche seulement un partenaire avec lequel je me sens bien dans un lit et avec qui je m'entends en dehors. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant dans l'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Sasuke qui avait baissé les yeux sous l'aveu d'avoir un enfant, lui qui serait incapable de lui donner, la releva.

\- Tu sais Sasuke, le plus important pour moi, c'est d'être heureux et mon bonheur ne rime pas avec un enfant. Je comprends ton désir d'en avoir un et ceux des autres mais, je me dis que si déjà je trouve l'amour alors je serais comblé et satisfait. L'expression vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche n'existe pas pour rien.

Le serveur revint pour leur poser les plats chauds, coupant ce moment, important, aux yeux du brun. Ça ne lui était pas adressé pourtant Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de prendre les mots pour lui. Aujourd'hui l'Alpha avait trouvé en lui la personne qui le satisfaisait au lit et il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'entendaient en dehors. Est-ce que Naruto lui disait que, même s'il ne lui donnait jamais d'enfant, cela lui conviendrait. Une vie juste tous les deux.

\- Alors tes examens ? lança Sasuke, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Rien à signaler mais j'ai dit à Kakashi que je ne ressentais plus aucun malaise depuis qu'on se fréquentait alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là pour le moment, histoire qu'il se concentre uniquement sur un gros dossier à la fois.

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé, commença-t-il en comprenant que l'Alpha préférait s'effacer.

\- Si, je le suis. Tu es plus important, coupa le blond avant de se pencher par-dessus la table et clore le sujet d'un baiser.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que son amant soulève un détail.

\- Pour hier, tu as dit que c'était la première fois. Tu n'avais jamais été en chaleur ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai déjà eu des bouffées de chaleur mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent et aucun Alpha n'avait réagi donc mon médecin de l'époque a estimé que mon corps réagissait simplement aux médicaments qu'il me prescrivait pour la fertilité. Il les a changés et je n'ai plus rien eu. Kakashi m'a demandé de les arrêter alors je suppose que la nature à reprit ses droits. En fait, je ne sais pas trop.

Naruto lui demanda si ce dernier était au courant mais Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, de même que pour ses résultats sur les mêmes examens que son amant. L'Oméga le prévint que son prochain rendez-vous serait mercredi et qu'il en parlerait à ce moment-là. Ils échangèrent sur divers sujets tout au long du repas. Sasuke apprit enfin que Naruto s'occupait de racheter les entreprises en faillite à moindre coûts. Soit il les liquidait complètement, ce qui était rarement le cas, soit il mettait un plan en action pour la redresser et la revendre à meilleur prix. Le brun expliqua qu'il avait le poste d'adjoint mais qu'il ne cherchait pas plus, de toute façon, les esprits étaient encore trop fermés pour accepter un Oméga à la tête d'un magasin haute gamme et il avait trop de responsabilités dans sa vie personnelle pour s'en mettre d'autres. Certains diraient qu'il n'a aucune ambition, un simple Oméga qui se contentait de sa situation, de sa petite vie et jamais ils ne les contrediraient. Sa seule ambition était d'enfanter et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez Sasuke sans rien d'autres en tête que de se lover l'un contre l'autre. S'ils en furent chacun surprit par cette initiative partagée, ils préférèrent se taire et le garder pour eux.

* * *

 ** _Samedi soir…_**

Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la porte de l'appartement de l'Alpha en critiquant le film qu'ils venaient d'aller voir. En cette fin de semaine, Sasuke avait eu envi que d'une chose : s'évader. La semaine avait été longue et mouvementée pour l'Oméga et Naruto avait eu envie de la même chose. Après un rapide détour à un fast-food pour manger en vitesse avant la séance, ils avaient opté pour l'adaptation d'un grand classique de la littérature anglaise.

\- Je te verrais bien en Monsieur Darcy.

\- Alors parce que je suis l'Alpha, je suis le grand méchant loup et toi, l'Oméga, la brebis égarée d'Elisabeth ? s'indigna faussement Naruto. Personnellement, je me vois plutôt comme Miss Eliza, fort caractère, indépendant, à la recherche de mon propre bonheur et de l'amour.

\- Donc moi, je suis le beau ténébreux hautain et méprisant ?

\- Intelligent, capable de se remettre en question et très riche, contra Naruto en accrochant sa veste et celle de Sasuke.

L'Oméga préféra les qualités que les défauts alors il donna le point à son amant avant de piocher dans sa boîte de nuggets. Il grogna en remarquant qu'il avait tout fini.

\- J'en ai encore envie, murmura-t-il.

\- J'aurais pensé que le Chaton sauvage que tu étais aurait préféré un McFlurry, se moqua le blond.

\- D'habitude oui, accompagné d'un muffin au chocolat mais je ne sais pas, ce soir, c'était plus fort que moi, j'aurais pu tuer pour des nuggets.

\- Tu sais comment ils sont fabriqués au moins ?

\- Inutile, tu n'arriveras pas à me dégouter, c'est délicieux ! Et on m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, que ce qui est bon, n'est pas à négliger.

Naruto se mit à rire avant de l'attraper dans ses bras. Il plongea dans le cou dépourvu de collier de protection et huma l'odeur enivrante de l'Oméga qui était de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

\- Tu as raison, pas question de te négliger. Jamais. Mais peut-être que je devrais te goûter pour être sûr que tu sois à mon goût, murmura-t-il sérieusement en léchant le tatouage à la base de la nuque crème.

Dans les bras de l'Alpha, Sasuke s'immobilisa. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il croyait ? Avait-il bien compris le sous-entendu ? Naruto voulait le mordre ? Fébrilement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte mais les bras puissants qui l'entourèrent ne lui laissa que peu de recul. Il plongea ses onyx perdus dans les océans sombres qui le scrutaient intensément.

\- Naruto…

Son amant ne répondit pas, préférant se pencher pour cueillir délicatement ses lèvres. Sasuke leva ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou bronzé et approfondir le baiser. L'échange fut doux et sensuel, l'étreinte d'une force contrôlée mais puissante. Il ressentait les sentiments de Naruto dans tout son corps et il se demanda un instant, si les siens transparaissaient.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, haleta-t-il quand il reprit sa respiration.

Tout en silence et douceur, l'Alpha descendit ses mains, de ses reins jusqu'à ses cuisses en caressant ses fesses, les pressant dans une demande muette. Comprenant, Sasuke se hissa contre les hanches de Naruto et se laissa transporter jusque dans la chambre. Leurs vêtements glissèrent, un à un, de leur corps et ils se retrouvèrent vite sous les draps, l'un sur l'autre. Sexes alignés, ils se frottèrent tout en s'embrassant, c'était la première fois depuis une semaine, qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils prenaient leur temps.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, affirma Naruto en se surélevant pour se placer entre les jambes de Sasuke qui les écarta sans réfléchir.

Il prit son sexe d'une main, s'avançant jusque à l'anus rosé qu'il pressa mais son amant l'arrêta avant de pouvoir rentrer.

\- On devrait mettre une capote.

Sasuke se surprit à dire ces mots, lui qui ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose : avoir un enfant. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir, c'était une certitude depuis son adolescence et il se battait contre cette fatalité mais depuis sa rencontre avec l'Alpha, tout ce en quoi il croyait, changeait. Il faisait l'amour sans problème et ses chaleurs se manifestaient alors pourquoi l'improbable ne se produirait pas.

\- Tu es stérile.

\- Et si je ne l'étais plus ? retorqua Sasuke sans animosité mais plus pour mettre en garde son amant, comme s'il avait une intuition.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

Devant l'air sérieux de l'Alpha, Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Naruto interpréta son mutisme avant de rentrer dans son corps offert. Il se cambra pour le prendre jusqu'à la garde et il mit son esprit sur pause.

\- Laisse-moi t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites, entendit-il avant de sombrer dans les méandres du plaisir.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne prenaient conscience de leurs actes.

* * *

 ** _Dimanche midi…_**

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Sasuke en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Naruto lui avait dit que c'était une surprise mais en reconnaissant le quartier semblable à celui d'Iruka et Kakashi, il comprit que son amant ne lui avait pas prévu une journée détente. La voiture s'immobilisa devant une maison à la façade jaune typique mais pas celle qu'il connaissait.

\- C'est chez qui ?

\- Mes parents.

Sasuke se tourna subitement vers l'Alpha pour avoir une confirmation visuelle.

\- Si tu ne te veux pas, on peut rentrer, je ne les ai pas prévenus de notre visite.

Pourtant, l'Oméga savait parfaitement que le blond mangeait tous les dimanches chez ses parents. Déjà que par sa faute, il avait fait faux bond la semaine dernière, il refusait d'être une seconde fois la raison pour laquelle la famille ne pouvait pas se retrouver. Sasuke savait mieux que personne que la famille était importante, il avait perdu la sienne trop prématurément à son goût.

\- Tu veux rentrer dans ma famille ?

Sasuke interpréta sa question à double sens. Toute cette histoire entre eux allait trop vite. Oui c'est bon, oui ce n'était pas à négliger mais soudain, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il était en accord avec tout ça, dans leur bulle, il se mit à paniquer. Une boule au ventre.

\- Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Son amant lui sourit avant d'acquiescer et remettre le contact.

\- Attend, l'arrêta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec moi et louper le dîner de tes parents ?

Sasuke ne le laissa pas répondre, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendit le moteur se couper avant qu'une portière claque, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit l'Alpha à ses côtés, une main au creux de ses reins.

XxX

Sasuke se retrouva au milieu du jardin en compagnie de Kakashi et Iruka tandis que Naruto et ses parents récupéraient les apéritifs dans la maison. L'Oméga avait été accueilli avec le sourire et chaleureusement mais il était quand même content de voir des visages familiers.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Iruka sentant surement sa nervosité.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit avant qu'il pose une main sur sa hanche et se torde discrètement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se mettrait dans un tel état.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste des crampes d'estomac, le rassura-t-il.

\- Depuis quand ? D'autres symptômes ? intervint Kakashi, son métier dans la peau.

Sasuke se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- J'en ai eu quelques-unes mais rien d'alarmant et mes chaleurs se sont manifestées.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, touchant son ventre sans lui demander la permission, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir tenu informé.

\- J'allais le faire mercredi lors de notre prochaine visite. J'ai pensé que ce n'était rien de grave, peut-être juste à un disfonctionnement de mon système hormonal étant donné que j'ai arrêté le traitement de Kabuto.

\- C'est possible, répondit le doc évasif.

Naruto arriva avec un plat dans les mains. Quand il vit son amant avec le médecin, il agrandit son pas pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Il posa le plat et s'approcha près de Sasuke jusqu'à le toucher.

\- Rien de grave, assura l'Oméga. Juste une crise de panique, mentit-il en se moquant de lui-même.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré la famille de votre petit ami ? sourit Minato, le père de Naruto, en s'approchant.

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, tout en précisant que ses relations n'avaient jamais tenues aussi longtemps pour atteindre ce stade-là.

\- Donc vous n'avez jamais amené vos compagnons à vos parents ?

\- Jamais, je les ai perdus avant de pouvoir le faire.

Un silence gênant s'installa et il s'empressa de les rassurer, expliquant vaguement sa situation quand on lui demanda s'il avait d'autres personnes à ses côtés.

\- Ils sont morts quand j'avais 13 ans, mon grand-frère en avait 18, il a pris son héritage et m'a abandonné. Je suis resté avec mon oncle mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien alors à 16 ans j'ai réussi à obtenir l'émancipation et je suis parti. Je suis seul maintenant. Ma famille, c'est moi.

Encore aujourd'hui, Sasuke se demandait comment il avait réussi mais qu'importe, il n'était plus avec Madara et c'était le principal. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails et il fut content que personne ne lui réclame.

\- Non, souffla Naruto à son oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas seul.

\- Vous trouverez votre propre famille Sasuke et celle que vous avez perdue ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, bon ou mauvais, mais plus assez important pour vous causer du chagrin.

Les mots sages qui sortirent de la bouche de Minato en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, lui indiqua, que peut-être, les parents de Naruto comprenaient mieux que personne sa situation.

\- Mais tu l'as peut-être déjà trouvé, lança innocemment, Kushina, la mère de Naruto, un belle rousse Oméga.

Peut-être, lui murmura sa conscience mais son mutisme fit tiquer son amant. Cependant, ce dernier ne répliqua pas et ils se mirent tous à table.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment, ponctué par divers sujets pour apprendre à se connaître autour d'un délicieux repas.

\- Vous avez toujours vécu à Konoha ? se renseigna Sasuke.

Iruka, Kakashi et Minato acquiescèrent tandis que Kushina lui parla de sa ville natale. Ils expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés avant de venir vivre sur la côte dans une petite maison près de la mer. Ils en parlèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Sasuke demanda pourquoi en partir dans ce cas.

\- Parce que ce fumier d'Uchiha nous a virés sans scrupule ! vociféra Naruto

Sasuke s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, Naruto lui tapa dans le dos en s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Qui ?

\- Madara Uchiha, tu en as forcément entendu parler, il est connu pour ne penser qu'à sa petite personne et écraser tous ceux qui se dressent sur sa route.

\- Ça suffit Naruto, tempéra Kushina.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de m'exprimer maintenant. On vivait bien et heureux là-bas et du jour au lendemain, nous avons été expulsés, les machines ont détruit notre maison pour construire ce foutu port de commerce. On s'est retrouvé à la rue pendant plusieurs jours, en hivers ! Et nos voisins ont

\- Stop Naruto, ordonna Minato.

L'Oméga n'avait encore jamais vu son amant en colère mais savoir que cette colère était destinée à un membre de sa famille le troubla. La réalité de la situation lui explosa à la figure. Leur relation ne pourrait jamais marcher. Son oncle l'avait détruit, mentalement, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il touchait le bonheur, Sasuke venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un leurre.

\- Sa famille mériterait tous les maux qu'on a subi.

Sasuke mit aussitôt sa main sur la cuisse de son amant pour le faire taire. Cette haine qui émanait de l'Alpha, il la ressentit pour lui et si la peur d'être rejeté ne coulait pas dans ses veines à cet instant, il lui aurait dit que son souhait était réalisé. Que lui, Sasuke Uchiha de son vrai nom, subissait tous les maux possibles et inimaginables.

XxX

\- Je vais dormir chez moi ce soir.

Sasuke, à l'entrée de son immeuble, se retourna vers Naruto, les mains dans les poches. L'Alpha le regardait étrangement et il se demanda pourquoi son amant l'abandonnait soudainement après une semaine non-stop à ses côtés. De son plein gré. Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ?

\- Écoute Sasuke, j'ai bien vu que cette journée t'a secouée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou t'imposer une chose que tu ne veux visiblement pas. Ou dont tu n'es pas prêt. Je pensais simplement qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais je suis allé trop vite.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne l'étions pas, rectifia aussitôt Sasuke en comprenant où Naruto allait en venir.

Naruto lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit que nous l'étions non plus.

L'Alpha s'approcha pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Sasuke, j'ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie et j'ose espérer que toi aussi. Je sais ce que je veux et je pense que se laisser un peu d'espace te permettrait aussi de savoir.

\- Tu me quittes ?

Ses propres mots le surpris parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment mis de nom sur leur relation. Naruto hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Je ne pars pas, je reste ici si besoin mais je pense qu'on devrait être chacun chez soi jusqu'à que tu prennes ta décision.

Lentement, le temps que toutes les informations montent à son cerveau, il accepta, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter et le vide se fit aussitôt ressentir dans son cœur.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _N'oubliez pas que l'histoire comporte que 4 chp ainsi qu'un prologue et un épilogue alors le rythme est rapide. Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, c'est le plus long des 4 et que vous n'avez pas été choqué à certains moments xD_

 _Bisous bisous_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _j'espère que ce chp te plaira aussi et du coup, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps )_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Toutes ? xD ça me flatte ! et moi c'est un plaisir de faire partager mes histoires._

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva :_** _c'est vrai que c'est rare de voir un Sasuke comme ça mais je me dis que des fois, faut changer un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal même si certains ne vont pas apprécier_

 ** _Petite réponse à Ansoso19 :_** _Merci, tu as un peu attendu mais j'espère que tu trouveras que ça valait d'attendre ^^_


	4. De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas

Sasuke, la main sur son réveil, l'éteignit au moment où le premier son s'éleva dans sa chambre. Bilan de sa première nuit sans Naruto : désastreuse.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil plus de vingt minutes consécutives. Il s'était couché avec la boule au ventre et se réveillait avec la même. Cette sensation, il ne l'avait pas connue jusqu'à présent, ne l'ayant jamais vécue, mais il en avait entendu parler par plusieurs personnes au cœur brisé. Pourtant, l'Alpha ne l'avait pas quitté, pas à proprement parlé, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble après tout. Cette nuit, seul, lui avait permis de se repasser toute sa semaine dans les moindres détails, encore et encore. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que cette semaine se reproduise pendant cinquante et une autres semaines pour qu'elles deviennent une année pour ensuite plusieurs.

Seulement, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être un Uchiha. Il aurait pu passer une vie à se mentir mais pas à mentir à son amant.

Un haut le cœur le prit soudainement et il se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir.

Il jura entre deux relents. Après une semaine de plénitude, il refusait de subir tous ces maux à nouveau. Il ne renoncerait pas à l'Alpha, il méritait un peu de bonheur même s'il devait être égoïste pour cela. Naruto ne possédait pas les moyens de savoir sa véritable identité, qu'il avait reniée depuis tant d'année.

XxX

Tandis qu'il terminait sa journée de travail, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il soupira d'exaspération devant ce numéro inconnu au préfixe ne correspondant pas à celui de Konoha. Cela faisait deux jours qu'on essayait de le joindre mais lui n'attendait que l'appel de l'Alpha. Ce dernier était sur messagerie depuis lundi matin et il était mardi soir.

Sasuke décrocha, près à envoyer chier la personne qui tentait de la joindre.

\- Sasuke, c'est Naruto. Tu vas bien ?

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Oméga vérifia le numéro qui ne correspondait pas à son amant. Naruto s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'un problème avec le rachat d'une entreprise l'avait obligé à se rendre sur place, à Suna. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui écrire avant ou de simplement lui laisser un message sur le répondeur mais il tenait à l'avoir de vive voix.

\- Tu me fuis ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, commença l'Alpha, mais non, je voulais vraiment que tu réfléchisses. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets ou de remords. Du coup ce voyage tombe à piques. Ça m'empêche de débarquer chez toi et de te forcer la main parce que tu sais Sasuke, de mon côté, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Les mots de Naruto le touchaient plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il avait eu peur que l'Alpha se rétracte après leur éloignement.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Pressé ? se fit-il taquiner.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de toi.

Un doux grognement lui répondit. Naruto lui assura qu'il ferait au plus vite pour revenir auprès de lui. Ils raccrochèrent plus tard dans la soirée après avoir profiter comme ils le pouvaient, l'un de l'autre.

XXX

Profitant de sa journée de repos du jeudi, Sasuke se rendit à l'hôpital. Assis face à Kakashi, il l'écouta faire un bilan de ses examens. Sans surprise, le médecin lui affirma qu'il n'avait rien. Pas de cancers ou maladies qui pouvaient être la cause de sa fertilité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? se renseigna l'Oméga.

\- J'aimerais refaire une prise de sang et quelques examens. Dimanche, tu m'as dit que tu avais des nausées et que tes chaleurs s'étaient manifestées alors j'aimerais m'assurer de certaines choses.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que s'est dû à l'arrêt des médicaments prescrit par le Dr. Yakushi ?

Le Bêta resta évasif mais Sasuke insista :

\- Vous avez une hypothèse ?

\- J'aimerais d'abord faire ses examens avant de me prononcer si ça ne te dérange pas.

Traduction, le médecin ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. D'autres en plus. Pourtant quand Kakashi le rappela dans l'après-midi pour lui ordonner de revenir à l'hôpital, il fut partagé entre espoir et peur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, cracha l'Oméga.

\- Ça ne l'est pas… J'ai refait les analyses moi-même, tu es enceint Sasuke.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le brun partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Il se plia en deux, les bras sur le ventre pour soulager ses abdos avant de se calmer. Il soupira en se repositionnant, effaçant une larme du coin de l'œil avec son doigt.

\- Maintenant que j'ai bien ris, soyons sérieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Il planta ses onyx dans le regard de son médecin qui le fixait très sérieusement, les mains croisées devant son visage. L'atmosphère s'alourdie, une tension palpable crépita avant que Sasuke réalise :

\- Je suis enceint…

\- Tu es enceint.

Paniqué, Sasuke demanda à quand datait la conception. L'avancée de la médecine permettait de détecter une grossesse dès les premières heures et de déterminer avec précision le jour, voir-même l'heure, le moment où un utérus était fécondé.

\- Mardi. Est-ce qu'il est de Naruto ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Kakashi.

\- Bien sûr que c'est lui le père, souffla Sasuke comme une évidence. Merde.

Sans lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information, le Bêta enchaîna :

\- Naruto devrait être au courant. Quelle décision tu veux prendre au sujet de l'embryon ? Le garder ou…

Inconsciemment, son instinct de protection se mit à rugir. Il désirait cet enfant depuis tellement d'année que maintenant qu'il était là, il ferait tout, même se dresser contre le monde.

\- Je vous interdis de le dire à Naruto, vociféra l'Oméga. Cette décision me revient.

Sasuke se leva aussitôt de sa chaise. C'était dans son corps que l'enfant allait grandir, c'était à lui de faire des choix. L'avis des autres ne comptait pas. C'était son enfant, à lui et à personne d'autre.

\- Vous savez par quoi je suis passé, mieux que n'importe qui, lança-t-il en pensant à Iruka, arrivant à la porte. Je veux cet enfant, comment osez-vous me suggérez d'avorter ?

Kakashi laissa son patient claquer la porte de son bureau et prendre la fuite. Il jura entre ses dents.

En apprenant les résultats, il avait été plus qu'heureux pour le futur papa mais en se rendant compte que Naruto était l'Alpha qui l'avait mis enceint, il n'avait pas réussi à être objectif. Sasuke pensait peut-être que cet enfant lui appartenait entièrement, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? D'un côté, il y avait Sasuke, son patient, le secret professionnel et de l'autre côté, Naruto, son ami, la vérité.

XxX

La semaine touchait à sa fin quand Naruto se précipita à l'intérieur du restaurant pour s'abriter de la pluie. Il était un peu en retard et le temps l'avait puni. Il se dirigea à la réception pour savoir si Sasuke était déjà arrivé à la table qu'il avait réservé pour la soirée. Personne n'y était présent alors il balaya la salle des yeux. Comme un automatisme, ses azurs se posèrent sur une silhouette de profil. Sasuke était toujours aussi beau même avec ce petit air perdu sur le visage.

Il était tellement pressé de le retrouver pourtant, l'Alpha resta sur place à l'observer et penser à la semaine loin de lui qu'il avait passé. Ça avait été comme une révélation. Est-ce que c'était possible de tomber amoureux en deux semaines ? Avant de rencontrer l'Oméga, Naruto aurait rigolé à la question insensée mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il n'imaginait plus une nuit sans Sasuke à ses côtés. Lui, qui vivait au jour le jour, c'était mis à penser à demain et après-demain avec une seule constante : Sasuke. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait complètement craqué pour le brun. Il en était fou et il était prêt à tout. Le mordre. Pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Lui faire l'amour toutes les heures pour lui offrir un enfant, ce que l'Oméga désirait plus que tout. Pour qu'ils soient heureux.

C'était déraisonnable, absurde, inconscient, excessif mais c'était tout lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke. Comme s'il l'avait senti, ce dernier leva les yeux dans sa direction. Les onyx pétillèrent d'un désir douloureux en le détaillant dans son costume hors de prix qu'il n'avait pas pu troquer pour une tenue simple. Il venait directement de l'aéroport.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de l'Oméga qui lui présenta sa joue quand Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fronça des sourcils à ce rejet.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose, lança Naruto en même temps que Sasuke.

L'Alpha prit place sur sa chaise, face au brun, l'invitant à parler en premier. Naruto n'était pas sûr, vu le ton et le comportement de son amant, que le sujet soit aussi joyeux que la déclaration qu'il prévoyait.

Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Les abysses le scrutaient, cherchant un « je ne sais quoi ». Peut-être du courage, peut-être la réponse à une question silencieuse qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Finalement, Naruto vit une profonde détresse submergée son vis-à-vis et son cœur se compressa. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour poser une main réconfortante sur celle tremblante de l'Oméga.

\- Sasuke, je

\- Je suis enceint, lâcha le brun comme une bombe.

Sasuke, qui avait baissé les yeux devant les azurs figés, laissait le silence devenir oppressant. Il suffoquait, il avait besoin de respirer.

Pendant trois jours, il avait imaginé cette soirée encore et encore, aux multiples façons d'aborder le sujet et de le dire mais finalement rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de balancer la nouvelle aussi brusquement. Mais maintenant c'était fait et la non réaction de Naruto le touchait plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de l'Alpha mais sûrement pas ce vide. L'idée que Naruto accepte d'assumer ses responsabilités après deux semaines de relation dont une à distance l'avait effleuré l'esprit mais fallait être réaliste et comprendre la situation, c'était utopique.

Une pression sur sa main attira son attention et quand il releva les yeux, il tomba directement dans un océan brillant de lumière. Naruto le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Un sourire à se damner, un bonheur non feint et non contenu. Sasuke ne le supporta pas. L'Alpha méritait de tout savoir. La vérité. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau :

\- Je t'ai menti mon vrai nom c'est Uchiha. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

Sa deuxième bombe ravagea tout sur son passage. La lumière laissa place à l'obscurité. La joie à la colère. La chaleur à la froideur. L'Alpha se transformation sous ses yeux.

Naruto retira sa main avant de se redresser droit comme un i sur sa chaise. La colère déformait ses traits, il pouvait sentir son visage tiré. Son cœur se mit à pulser frénétiquement mais pas d'excitation, non, de haine et de fureur. Pas une seule seconde, il envisagea qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une erreur. Sasuke savait, pour l'avoir entendu dimanche dernier, ce que le nom des Uchiha représentait pour lui alors s'il lâchait cette révélation, elle ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

\- C'est mon oncle, entendit-il.

Seulement Naruto était trop loin dans l'obscurité pour réfléchir correctement. Il connaissait l'histoire de l'Oméga mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. Comme l'identité de Sasuke, comme sa capacité à enfanter. Pourquoi ? Il avait besoin de réponse.

\- C'est parce qu'il sait que je vais le détruire qu'il m'a envoyé sa pute d'Oméga ? Pour me faire changer d'avis ? questionna-t-il sans retenir ses mots. Vous avez bien dû vous marrez de me voir accro aussi vite. Putain je suis trop con. Je me suis fais avoir.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux, autant pour les propos dont il était le destinateur que pour l'histoire dont il était accusé. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'Alpha parlait pourtant tout semblait de sa faute. Naruto continua, montant le ton et faisait tourner les têtes dans leur direction.

\- Parce qu'il a cru qu'un enfant me ferait changer d'avis ? Parce que ma famille est tout ce qui compte ?

Naruto émit un petit rire amer.

\- Moi vivant, si cet enfant existe bien dans ton intérieur pourri, jamais un Namikaze ne se mélangera avec un Uchiha. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi a berné Kakashi avec ta soi-disant stérilité et tes symptômes comme les miens mais crois-moi, cet enfant ne naîtra pas, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

La menace de tuer son enfant paralysa Sasuke, autant de peur que de fureur. Un serveur arriva à leur table et demanda à Naruto de partir. Ce dernier l'envoya sur les roses avant de reporter son regard rempli de haine sur lui. L'Oméga fit appel à son côté le plus sombre, celui des Uchiha et plaça un masque sur son visage. La tête haute, arrogant et plus confiant que jamais, il dit :

\- Je ne comprends rien à tes accusations mais une chose est sûre, je suis bien enceint, de toi et je compte avoir cet enfant. Avec ou sans toi. Je n'attendais rien de toi. Je ne veux rien. Et si tu veux te battre alors prépares-toi. Tu as choisi le mauvais adversaire.

Aussi hautain que lui, Naruto rétorqua :

\- Tu es bien un Uchiha.

Le venin se mit à couler dans les veines de l'Oméga mais il n'en montrera rien. Il rentrera chez lui pour s'effondrer. Seul.

* * *

Réveillé au saut du lit, Kakashi et Iruka se dirigèrent à la porte d'entrer. Quelqu'un tambourinait à plus de 3h du matin. En entendant la voix rauque de Naruto hurler après lui, il fronça les sourcils et demanda à son mari de rester à l'écart.

Il ouvrit la porte à son ami mais ce dernier le cueillit avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La puissance le fit tomber. Iruka cria de surprise en comblant la distance pour s'enquérir de l'état du Bêta.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla le futur papa affolé de voir le visage de son mari rougir.

Naruto qui s'était retenu au meuble d'entrée après s'être lancé sur le médecin, les fusilla des yeux. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, comme si l'effort provenait d'une course de 10km mais à l'odeur d'alcool qui lui collait au vêtement et qui commençait à imprégner l'entrée, ils comprirent.

\- Tu le savais que c'était un Uchiha et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu l'as laissé entrer dans ma vie. Tu m'as laissé tomber amoureux de cette raclure. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Kakashi se releva, les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. À l'évidence, Naruto parlait de Sasuke mais il ne savait absolument pas que l'Oméga était un Uchiha. C'était autant un choc pour lui que pour l'Alpha. Il ne les aurait jamais présentés s'il avait su. C'est ce qu'il comptait lui expliquer quand son ami reprit, plus enragé que jamais :

\- Je ne savais pas que ta fidélité avait un prix ! Combien ils t'ont payé pour me trahir ? Pour me poignarder dans le dos ?

Iruka allait intervenir quand Kakashi le retint par le poignet. L'Alpha n'était pas en état de résonner et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son mari soit blessé. Le geste n'échappa à Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête, attiré par le cadre photo sur le meuble d'entrée près de sa main. Les Bêtas virent une tristesse infinie embrumer les cobalts avant que la rage l'emporte. Violement, Naruto jeta la photo qui représentait leurs familles respectives ensemble. Elle se fracassa contre le mur d'en face.

\- Si vous vous approchez de moi ou de ma famille, je vous tue. Vous êtes morts pour moi.

L'Alpha prit la porte en titubant, replongeant dans les ténèbres de la nuit glacée, laissant le couple complètement désarmé.

XxX

 ** _Une semaine plus tard…_**

XxX

Sur son canapé, l'avant-bras sur son front, les yeux brumeux scrutant le plafond, Naruto attendait. Il attendait que son cœur se remette à battre, que la pression autour disparaisse mais ça n'arrivait pas. Il était mordu de l'Oméga et il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne l'avait pas physiquement fait. Pourtant, le mal-être qu'il ressentait pouvait s'en rapprocher. Ou peut-être que c'était dû à l'alcool qui coulait dans son système depuis samedi dernier. Ou encore à cause des corps qu'il avait baisés depuis une semaine. Il ne savait plus.

Des coups retentirent dans son salon. Il resta allongé sur le canapé sans avoir l'intention d'aller voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte de chez lui. Depuis sept jours, les personnes se succédaient son associé, son père, Kakashi et Iruka. Pas Sasuke, pas une seule fois. Son portable avait rendu l'âme le week-end dernier à force de sonner sous les appels incessants de sa famille. Il était resté silencieux. Il ne voulait voir ni entendre personne. Il s'était nourri de vodka et de whisky qui trainaient dans son bar. Il avait fait appel à des putes d'Oméga pour soulager son cœur trahi. Elles repartaient aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient présentées. Il les salissait mais l'Alpha ne se sentait pas forcement mieux.

\- Naruto, ouvre tout de suite ! hurla la voix de sa mère.

Un petit rictus fit son apparition. La cavalerie arrivait.

\- Je sais que tu es là !

\- Dégage, dit-il en forçant sur sa voix rocailleuse.

Un bruit monstrueux fit trembler les murs et quand sa mère se présenta devant lui, il sût que la porte de son appartement serait à changer dans les prochains jours.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers ses fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit en grand, activant l'ouverture des volets. La lumière rentra dans la pièce ainsi que l'air frais qui allait faire disparaître la puanteur. Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger avant de mettre son avant-bras pour créer une barrière de plus. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sac plastique puis le bruit des bouteilles d'alcool vides s'entrechoquer. Kushina faisait du ménage, essayant, tant bien que mal, de remettre de l'ordre. Si Naruto avait eu la force, il lui aurait dit que ça ne servait à rien car dès qu'elle aurait franchit ce qui lui restait de sa porte d'entrée, il replongerait sans se battre.

Elle s'activa chez lui, une heure, peut-être deux, et alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait repartir, il sentit une main puissante l'agripper et le traîner sans ménagement. Naruto aurait dû se douter que sa mère ne se serait pas contentée d'une simple apparition et d'une remise en état matériel.

Il se retrouva au milieu de sa salle de bain, sous le pommeau de douche et qu'il soit encore habillé, du moins débraillé, n'arrêta pas Kushina qui activa l'eau froide. Il frissonna quand ses vêtements gelés collèrent sa peau. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds ternis cachant ses yeux.

\- Personne n'a dit que l'amour était une guerre gagnée d'avance, souffla sa mère, une certaine tendresse dans sa voix.

\- Je ne l'aime pas je le hais, cracha-t-il en réponse.

Elle soupira fortement avant d'éteindre l'eau et de le rejoindre. Elle prit son visage en coupe, le relevant pour qu'il plonge dans son regard maternel.

\- Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'Alpha. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et la ravala.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ça. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ressentait encore des sentiments pour Sasuke mais il ne pouvait pas les accepter. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir le mordre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cet enfant. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir cette famille qui lui revenait de droit. Il le refusait. Pas après qu'il fasse partit de la famille de l'homme qui avait détruit la sienne. Ils s'en étaient sorti mais il en avait souffert. Il était resté fort pour ne pas faire peser davantage la situation pour ses parents qui se battaient chaque seconde pour sortir de la rue dans laquelle Madara Uchiha les avait condamnés. Seulement, il se souvenait du regard des gens sur ses parents, sur lui, ils étaient traités comme des parias car ils mendiaient dans la rue, ils n'avaient plus de quoi manger et se doucher. C'était l'hiver !

Front contre front. Kushina lui transmit tout son amour et l'enveloppa d'une chaleur protectrice.

\- Laisse la haine à ceux qui sont trop faible pour aimer mon fils.

XxX

Après les mots de sa mère, Naruto avait décidé de ne plus se laisser abattre et pas seulement pour lui mais parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, aussi mal par sa faute. Après une vraie douche, il s'était mis au lit. Morphée avait tapé à sa porte après plusieurs heures mais ça suffît à le remettre d'aplomb pour affronter le repas du dimanche en famille.

Kakashi et Iruka étaient présents mais l'Alpha n'était pas prêt à revenir et s'excuser sur ses mots alors il les évitait soigneusement. Il faisait simplement acte de présence. À table, il restait silencieux tandis que les autres comblaient le vide qu'il laissait. Puis n'y tenant plus. Il demanda :

\- Est-ce que l'enfant existe vraiment ?

Tout le monde arrêta de parler. Cette question, il se la posait depuis l'annonce de Sasuke. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Oui, répondit le Bêta.

Kakashi fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit d'en dire davantage :

\- La conception date du mardi, la semaine après votre rencontre. Concernant sa stérilité et ses symptômes, il disait la vérité Naruto.

\- Mais il a eu ses chaleurs le jeudi. Ce n'est pas possible de les avoir s'il était déjà enceint.

\- Ça m'a paru bizarre aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai refait plusieurs fois les tests pour m'en assurer personnellement, précisa le médecin. Le corps de Sasuke est un mystère, comme le tien mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ensembles, ils s'accordent.

\- Il m'a menti sur son identité. Le plus important. Je ne sais pas qu'il est vraiment. Il n'est pas celui que je crois.

La détresse de cet aveu n'échappa à personne.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et la réponse à cette question, Sasuke seul pouvait lui donner. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, complètement perdu. Il se sentait faible.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter cette situation papa, maman. Pas après ce qu'il nous a fait.

\- Sasuke n'a rien fait mon fils.

Naruto entendit Minato se lever de sa chaise et se poster à ses côtés. Il dégagea ses mains de son visage pour que leurs yeux semblables rentrent en résonnance.

\- Madara a agi à la mort des parents de Sasuke car ces derniers s'étaient toujours opposés à ce projet. Ils aimaient et se battaient pour cette partie de Konoha. Tu étais trop petit pour connaître tous les détails de cette histoire, tout comme Sasuke. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a jetés de la maison, qui a ordonné la destruction et qui a signé pour construire ce port. Il n'y est pour rien, affirma-t-il avant de faire une pause et de continuer. Son seul lien avec tout ça, c'est son nom de famille et il l'a renié à ses 16ans. Il a perdu ses parents, son frère l'a abandonné puis il a réussi à se soustraire de l'emprise de son oncle.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'était des mensonges ?

Son père le regardait sérieusement, il voulait que Naruto se concentre et réfléchisse au peu qu'il connaissait de Sasuke. À ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant une semaine. Mais l'Alpha n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait cru l'Oméga dès le début. Comme une parole d'évangile. Et c'était pour cette raison que la trahison avait été plus dure à encaisser.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-il tremblant.

\- Si tu le sais, intervint sa mère.

\- Cesse de te mentir, poursuivis Minato. Ton bonheur est à porter de main, ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts.

* * *

Naruto se présenta devant la porte de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand il avait demandé à Kakashi comment allait l'Oméga, ce dernier lui avait avoué ne pas savoir. Apparemment, Sasuke ne s'était jamais représenté à son bureau malgré les nombreux appels du médecin. Son dossier lui avait été retiré et réattribué à son ancien doc.

Sasuke disait qu'il allait avoir cet enfant, avec ou sans lui, et il le prouvait en coupant tous les liens qui le rattachait à lui. Seulement, il oubliait le plus important, celui que l'Oméga serait incapable de détruire, celui qui grandissait en lui.

Naruto frappa plusieurs fois mais la porte demeura close. On était dimanche soir, Sasuke devait forcément être là. Ou peut-être pas. Est-ce qu'il avait déménagé ? Pour le fuir complètement ? Il sortit son trousseau de clé d'où le double de chez Sasuke se mélangeait toujours avec les clés de son appartement. Il enfonça l'objet métallique dans la serrure et tourna. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra discrètement. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il soupira de soulagement. Si l'Oméga n'était pas là, il l'attendrait. Une heure, une journée, un mois, qu'importe. Ils avaient des choses à lui dire et il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre, au risque de le perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

Des bruits d'ustensiles lui parvinrent aux oreilles. L'Alpha fronça des sourcils en s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Sasuke en train de ranger le lave-vaisselle. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut sa démarche lente et ses mouvements tout aussi lents. Il abordait une expression de mort et son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. L'Oméga était dans son monde et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Naruto s'avança et l'appela mais tout le contraire se produisit. Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers lui, un couteau à la main qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger. Sans réfléchir, les yeux écarquillés de peur, il le brandit dans sa direction. Naruto leva les mains devant lui et fit un pas.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! hurla Sasuke qui se retrouva acculé dans un angle. Si tu crois que je vais te laisse tuer mon enfant, tu te trompes.

Naruto regarda le couteau trembler. Sasuke avait peur mais il pouvait lire dans les yeux que le futur papa était prêt à tout pour protéger l'être qui grandissait en lui. L'Alpha resta immobile, blessé que son ancien amant puisse penser qu'il était venu leur faire du mal mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait promis au restaurant en apprenant sa véritable identité ?

Dépité, Naruto se laissa tomber à terre, sur les genoux la tête baissée. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Sasuke ne lui avait pas menti mais la colère l'avait aveuglé et il avait laissé la haine et la rage à sa place. Maintenant il en payait les conséquences.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'agenouiller devant lui sans savoir quoi faire. Au moment où l'Alpha l'avait surpris chez lui, son corps avait réagi tout seul. Il devait se protéger et protéger son enfant. Il avait déjà commencé à le faire en se mettant sur silence radio auprès de Kakashi puis en changeant de médecin. Il avait même entamé les démarches pour déménager. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver aussi vite face à face avec le père de son bébé. L'Oméga n'avait même pas cherché à convaincre Naruto de son innocence car ce dernier lui avait témoigné une telle haine vis-à-vis de sa famille qu'il savait que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Du moins pas lui.

\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke.

La détresse qu'il perçut le rassura. Il baissa son arme, la ramenant le long de son corps mais la gardant quand même.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Ni à toi. Ni à notre enfant. Jamais, répéta l'Alpha.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Naruto revenait en rampant, la queue entre les jambes. Il ne reniait plus le fruit de leur… Amour ?

\- Sasuke, je t'aime. C'est ce que je voulais te dire au restaurant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Toi, l'Oméga qui m'a proposé de lui montrer comment le prendre à peine deux minutes après qu'on se soit rencontré. Celui m'a laissé être un stalker. Celui qui n'a pas hésité à s'approprier mon chez moi en quelques jours. Celui qui, malgré l'envie d'avoir un enfant, m'a dit de me protéger quand tu as senti ton corps se transformer. Je suis tombé amoureux de ton visage, de ta peau, de ta chaleur, de ton corps tout simplement, de ta personnalité mais par-dessus tout, de ton cœur qui battait pour moi. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de ton nom. Un nom que tu ne portes même plus, un nom que j'aimerais qu'il devienne le même que le mien. C'est aussi ce que je voulais te dire samedi dernier. Je voulais que tu saches que j'acceptais tout de toi et que j'étais prêt à tout te donner. Un enfant. Faire l'amour tous les jours, toutes les heures pour réussir. Adopter. Aménager ensemble. Me lier à toi. J'étais prêt à tout pour t'avoir à mes côtés. Je le suis toujours…

Sasuke inspira profondément, ravalant la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. La déclaration de l'Alpha l'avait mis au bord des larmes. Naruto était fou. Mais lui l'était d'autant plus. Tout le monde possédait un démon en lui, un être pouvant le transformer en une personne mauvaise et Naruto avait montré le sien au restaurant mais devait-il pour autant l'en blâmer alors que lui venait de montrer le sien. L'Oméga posa son couteau, celui avec lequel il était prêt à tuer pour garder son fœtus, sur le plan de travail.

\- Regarde-moi Naruto.

Lentement, les azurs lui firent face et l'amour qu'il vit le transperça. Il était là, réel et puissant. Semblable à celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa famille. Sa famille…

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, je suis le fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha et le frère d'Itachi Uchiha. Mon oncle s'appelle Madara Uchiha. J'étais tellement fier d'être un Uchiha.

L'Oméga mit une main sur son cœur, là où battait encore le souvenir des personnes qu'il avait aimé à en crever. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Naruto, il voulait juste que l'Alpha comprenne sa situation. Celle qu'il devait accepter pour former un couple.

\- Jusqu'à la mort de mes parents et l'abandon de mon frère, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce nom serait maudit et que je le détesterais. J'ai découvert que le démon qui dormait en mon oncle, se cachait derrière un masque avant de pouvoir l'enlever. J'avais 13 ans quand il m'a présenté comme un trophée. Je n'avais pas compris que ce n'était par fierté d'avoir un neveu irréprochable mais parce que j'étais un jeune Oméga qui allait bientôt avoir ses premières chaleurs et pouvoir servir à ses projets. Sauf que je ne les ai jamais eus mais ça n'a pas empêcher mon oncle de me vendre au plus offrant à 16ans. Malheureusement qui voudrait d'un bon à rien d'Oméga déjà lié. Je ne l'étais pas mais mon corps à réagit comme si c'était le cas et je ne l'ai pas contredit. Après cet incident, je suis parti et il ne m'a pas retenu.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés sous la confidence. Avant même de pouvoir comprendre, Naruto l'agrippait par le poignet et le tirait dans ses bras. À genoux, par terre, L'Alpha le tenait fermement contre son torse. Il étouffait mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait mourir d'amour que de haine.

\- Est-ce que je te fais peur Sasuke ?

\- Oui.

Oui, il avait peur de Naruto. Peur de ses sentiments. Peur de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. À vivre.

\- Moi aussi, répondit l'Alpha à son oreille en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe en répétant :

\- Moi aussi.

L'Oméga laissa son vis-à-vis cueillir ses lèvres et il s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Ça faisait seulement deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et pourtant, Sasuke crut qu'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Il gémit sans retenu quand une langue conquérante prit d'assaut sa bouche. Il s'agrippa à la tignasse blonde qu'il tira sans ménagement. Sasuke avait besoin de se raccrocher à l'Alpha. Ce dernier fit de même, ses mains sur ses hanches, les doigts rentrant dans sa chair.

\- Je veux te posséder Sasuke, avoua Naruto en relâchant ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, l'Oméga fondit sur sa bouche et s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le sexe qui le comblerait. Il s'en débarrassa dans un tintement métallique avant de plonger sa main dans le boxer pour attraper le membre.

\- C'est à moi ça, dit-il en pompant sauvagement.

Dans un grognement bestial, l'Alpha le renversa, l'allongeant à même le sol froid de la cuisine. Naruto tira sur son jean pour l'en débarrasser et il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de son anus.

\- Oui, c'est à toi. Tout est à toi. Je t'appartiens.

Sasuke sourit, il ne regrettait pas sa place d'Oméga surtout pas après sa rencontre avec Naruto mais il aurait fait un bon Alpha et dans ces cas-là, s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait fait du blond un Oméga pour pouvoir le retrouver et se lier à lui.

Se détendant, son corps s'ouvrit pour accueillir le père de son enfant avant que ce dernier se fige dans sa progression.

Naruto le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, paniqué. Sasuke contracta tout son corps dans une attente douloureuse.

\- Je ne vais pas le toucher ?

\- Hein ? répondit intelligemment le brun.

\- Le bébé, je ne vais pas le toucher si je m'enfonce en toi ?!

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke se mit à exploser de rire. Un rire de soulagement, un rire joyeux, rempli de bonheur, un rire communicatif. Naruto le suivit avant de lui faire l'amour. Passionnément, tendrement, amoureusement.

* * *

L'un contre l'autre, Naruto en cuillère, Sasuke entre ses bras. Ils caressaient le ventre encore plat de l'Oméga.

\- J'aimerais que Kakashi te suive de nouveau… Si tu es d'accord.

Sasuke hocha de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord. Il avait transféré son dossier à son ancien médecin à contre-cœur.

\- Sasuke, j'étais sérieux toute à l'heure. J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il aurait pu dire non ou pas tout de suite. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils finiraient par le faire un jour où l'autre. Sasuke n'imaginait pas sa vie avec un autre que Naruto, un autre que l'Alpha qui avait exaucé son vœu le plus cher, un autre que le père de son enfant.

Une main dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque, là où un tatouage marquait sa peau.

\- Je vais te mordre Sasuke.

Naruto attendit, lui laissant le choix de refuser. Il ne le fit pas.

\- Je t'aime, déclara simplement l'Oméga en tendant davantage son cou.

Sasuke ferma les yeux quand la bouche chaude se posa sur son dessin puis quand les dents rentrèrent dans sa peau pour le marquer à vie, il se laissa transporter dans un autre monde.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de la Bêta :_** _Est-ce que je suis la seule qui trouve l'auteur un brin sadique ? Heureusement qu'elle pense à nous sinon Adieu nos pauvres cœurs haha !_

 ** _Petite de note de l'auteur :_**

 _Vous ne me trouvez pas sadique quand même ?! xD  
Prochaine chp sera le dernier et après épilogue !_

 ** _Petite réponse à ansoso19_** _: je vais sûrement me répéter aussi lol merci et j'espère que ce chp te plaira ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _je ne suis pas sûre que celui-là soit meilleur que le dernier =) en espèrant que tu aimes et merci pour tes encouragements_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _Merci !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo_** _: Ne tkt pas, je finis tjrs mes histoires ) De rien c'est avec plaisir surtout quand les reviews sont aussi enthousiaste_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo :_** _ça m'étonnait que personne me l'ai fait remarquer plus tôt, c'était bizarre lol tu en as appris plus ici et dans le dernier chp_


	5. Quand le passé s'impose dans le présent

Sasuke se réveilla en sentant Naruto se faufiler entre les draps et se coller à son dos. Il sourit quand l'Alpha le mordit dans le cou tout en frottant son érection matinale contre ses fesses.

\- Naruto, grogna-t-il. Je suis gros comme une baleine.

Et encore c'était un euphémisme à ses yeux. A terme bientôt, il avait l'impression de peser une tonne et de ne plus pouvoir passer les portes si elles n'étaient pas doubles.

\- Tu n'es pas une baleine, répondit l'Alpha en passant une main sur son ventre. Tu es un Chaton sauvage que j'ai réussi à apprivoiser et qui attend un autre chaton.

Un coup de pied ou de main déforma le ventre de Sasuke.

\- Notre fils est d'accord avec moi. Et il est aussi d'accord pour la suite.

L'Oméga n'eut besoin de demander de quelle suite il parlait qu'un index et un majeur se faufilèrent dans son bas de pyjama. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les doigts poussèrent en lui.

\- Voilà ce que je vais regretter quand tu ne seras plus enceint.

Le souffle chaud contre son oreille le fit fondre puis des dents grignotèrent son lobe. Sasuke se retint de jouir à ces simples caresses. Lui aussi allait regretter de ne plus être aussi sensible. Il ne savait pas si c'était les hormones ou autre mais bon dieu, le sexe avec Naruto depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble le propulsait au septième ciel sans passer par les six premiers.

\- Je veux m'enfoncer loin en toi.

\- Putain tu veux me tuer ?

Le blond rigola dans son cou avant de les débarrasser de leur pantalon. Il présenta son gland rosi de désire à l'entrée du corps de sa moitié puis poussa. Sasuke l'engloutit sans difficulté.

\- Regarde comme on est parfait l'un pour l'autre.

C'est exactement ce que l'Oméga se répétait tous les jours. Il n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde de s'être lié avec l'Alpha. L'amour qui émanait d'eux rivalisait avec celui de leurs parents alors que ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensembles. Est-ce que ça avait été facile entre eux ? Bizarrement oui. En une semaine, le couple avait aménagé ensemble et prit leurs marques. Sasuke avait été accueilli encore plus chaleureusement que la première fois et il avait tenu à s'expliquer sur les agissements de son oncle. Il n'y était pour rien mais il avait besoin que les parents de Naruto face la différence entre lui et Madara, ce que ces derniers faisaient sans mal.

* * *

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Naruto et Sasuke se lovaient dans le lit. L'Alpha n'avait aucune envie de laisser son Oméga sortir de l'étreinte. Ils auraient pu lui faire l'amour toute la journée mais après une fois, Sasuke fatiguait. La grossesse avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

Le brun tendit sa main pour tourner le réveil dans leur direction et Naruto tendit la sienne pour l'attraper, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ramène leur main à son visage pour embraser l'annulaire sous les protestations de l'Oméga.

\- Viens, on dit que tu n'es pas bien et on reste au lit. Les autres comprendront. Tu viens à peine d'être arrêté, j'aimerais enfin profiter de mon mari.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour cueillir la bouche de son mari. Mari depuis cinq mois. Ils avaient fait ça rapidement mais pas dans la précipitation. Ils étaient déjà liés avec la morsure, ce qui comptait bien plus qu'un mariage mais Naruto avait tenu à ce que Sasuke ne ressente plus de fardeau de son vrai nom de famille ou de celui qu'il avait emprunté depuis ses 16ans. L'Oméga en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans pouvoir les contrôler quand les parents de Naruto lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était de la famille quoi qu'il décide. Sasuke n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il voulait un nom dont il n'ait pas honte, un qui n'était pas un masque, un qu'il pourrait porter avec fierté et celui de son Alpha était parfait.

\- Naruto, on n'a pas fini de décorer la chambre, il faut y aller et puis j'aime être avec tes parents. Ta mère est au petit soin pour moi, j'adore.

\- Mon père aussi même s'il est plus discret. Tu mènes les Namikaze par le bout du nez. Tu le sais au moins ça ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais il n'en profitait pas pour autant. Il aimait cette sensation d'appartenir à une famille, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ça. Il était tellement heureux à présent. Et il le serait encore plus quand leur fils naîtra. La date de son accouchement était prévue dans deux semaines, il avait tenu au travail jusqu'au début de son congé obligatoire mais il était bien content de s'arrêter. Rester debout toute la journée était infernal, sur la fin, il passait plus de temps à prendre des pauses qu'à conseiller alors il était temps de se reposer pour l'arriver de leur petit garçon.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? se renseigna Sasuke.

\- Évidemment.

XxX

\- « Mes parents sont des âmes-sœurs. Je suis né d'une destinée » C'est très beau, tu vas le prendre ? s'enquit Kushina prêt de Sasuke.

Le brun, complètement dans ses pensées, sursauta à la voix de sa belle-mère. Il lui sourit avant de reposer le body de naissance.

\- Il a déjà ce qu'il faut en vêtement.

Kushina fronça des sourcils à cette réponse.

\- Tu ne penses pas que mon fils et toi soyez des âmes-sœurs ?

\- On ne le saura jamais maintenant que nous sommes liés.

\- Et tu regrettes ?

Sasuke se retourna vers la future mamie et lui prit les deux mains. Il éprouvait énormément de tendresse pour elle et il comprenait qu'elle se comporte comme une lionne quand il s'agissait de son propre fils mais elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui à présent.

\- Je ne regrette rien. Naruto me rend heureux chaque minute de chaque jour. Il m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde, avoua-t-il en mettant leurs mains sur son ventre rebondi. Ici, montra-t-il en pointant son cœur, je sais qu'il est mon âme-sœur, la seule personne qui me corresponde, ma moitié, notre fils en est la preuve. Mais ici, dit-il en montrant sa tête, tout se contredit. J'aurais simplement aimé que ma tête et mon cœur soient en accord, ça m'aurait permis de comprendre pourquoi j'ai souffert d'être un Oméga dans mon enfance.

La rousse posa son front contre celui de son gendre. Elle savait que Kakashi n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication à sa situation avant la rencontre avec Naruto mais elle ne se doutait pas que ça pesait encore sur la conscience du futur papa. Elle comprenait néanmoins que c'était dur de ne pas se retourner sur son passé. Peu de gens arrivaient à laisser le passé au passé. Son mari et elle avaient réussi grâce à l'amour qu'ils se portaient et qu'ils portaient à Naruto. Quant à Naruto, il avait fallu qu'elle lui remette les idées en place et qu'il se rende compte que l'amour qui éprouvait pour Sasuke l'aiderait.

\- Je ne sais pas si un jour tu comprendras mais je peux t'assurer qu'au moment où ce petit être va naître, ton monde tourna autour de lui. Ton bonheur dépendra du sien, sa souffrance sera la tienne et tu mettras de côté ce que tu as vécu.

Sasuke sourit tristement.

\- Mon bonheur dépend déjà de lui et de mon mari, leur souffrance est déjà la mienne mais souvent, ce que j'ai mis de côté revient sur moi. J'aimerais juste que ça soit derrière.

\- Alors lâche prise Sasuke. Je sais que c'est dur après ce que tu as vécu mais tu n'es plus seul. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse que de demander de l'aide. Naruto est là pour toi alors laisse le s'occuper complètement de toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Naruto et Minato arrivèrent à leurs côtés pour les embrasser et les guider vers un jacuzzi miniature. Évidemment, Sasuke refusa et son mari fit la moue. Il lui avança mille arguments pour l'acheter et l'Oméga trouva mille et un arguments pour ne pas répondre au caprice. Souvent, il se disait qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver avec deux enfants sur les bras et ça lui donnait toujours le sourire.

Puis, au moment où il obtint gain de cause et recula pour se diriger dans un autre rayon, Sasuke percuta une personne. Il se retourna pour s'excuser auprès d'une petite fille tandis que, ce qu'il supposa être la mère, s'excusa auprès de lui pour l'enfant qui ne l'avait vu non plus.

\- C'est moi, vraiment, désolé, dit-il.

Sasuke aborda un sourire tout penaud avant de détailler la jeune Alpha qu'il reconnut à l'odeur, la jeune fille avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui et les mêmes billes noires à la place des yeux.

\- Sasuke ?

L'Oméga reporta son regard sur la mère, une Oméga comme lui. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- On se connait ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- Sarada, va chercher ton

\- Je sais.

Aussitôt la fille disparue dans les couloirs du magasin pour enfant. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas dessus, il revient à la future maman, qui était aussi ronde que lui. Elle avait de beaux yeux émeraudes et une couleur de cheveux atypique : rose. Ça ne s'oubliait pas comme ça une telle femme.

\- Tu es bien Sasuke Uchiha ?

Sasuke se raidit et Naruto apparut instinctivement à ses côtés, lui prenant la main. Ses beaux parents s'avancèrent mais restèrent en retrait.

\- Non, moi c'est Sasuke Namikaze.

La femme dévia le regard sur Naruto, elle le scruta avant de regarder leurs mains jointes. Elle sourit avant d'hocher de la tête. Elle avait compris. Son mari s'excusa pour eux et ils prirent congé seulement l'Oméga ne les laissa pas partir.

\- S'il te plait Sasuke, attend. Il te cherche depuis tellement d'années, ne pars pas.

Seulement Sasuke n'avait aucun envi de revoir ses démons resurgirent de son passé. Son oncle faisait partie de son ancienne vie et il ne comptait pas le laisser reprendre sa place. À cause de son patron, Sasuke n'avait pas eu le choix mais là, il ne travaillait plus, Naruto n'était au courant de rien et il ne voulait pas le blesser en découvrant que Madara et lui avaient été en contact récemment. Il savait que si son oncle et les Namikaze se retrouvaient face à face, rien n'arrêterait l'ouragan Naruto de se déverser.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tandis que Sasuke allait tirer de force son mari pour partir, la voix de son enfance le paralysa sur place. La future maman se décala et l'Oméga se retrouva devant son ainé. Sa main broya celle de Naruto à cette découverte. Itachi, se tenait devant lui, la jeune fille à ses côtés et soudain, ça lui apparut. Si la jeune Alpha, Sarada, lui ressemblait c'était parce qu'il était de la même famille. Tout comme Sasuke, Itachi avait les yeux sombres et profonds et les cheveux noirs. Il prit du recul. Devant lui, se trouvait la famille de son grand-frère, celui qui l'avait abandonné aux bras de Madara. Itachi avait continué de vivre, il avait une femme, une fille et un deuxième enfant qui arrivait et lui qu'avait-il eu ? Soudain, le poids de son enfance misérable lui revint, tout son corps accusait son ainé.

\- Chéri, devant moi…

Après cette indication de la rosée, Itachi se tourna dans sa direction. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens mais ils ne le voyaient pas. Sasuke retint un hoquet de surprise. Les abysses si semblables aux siens étaient vides. Son grand-frère était aveugle. L'image d'Itachi fort, invincible et protecteur, celui de sa tendre enfance joyeuse, se brisa définitivement. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup car il ne restait plus grand chose après l'abandon. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues.

Itachi avança d'un pas incertain, puis un autre. Sans le toucher, sa fille restait à ses côtés. Puis il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il sembla que le temps s'était arrêté pour Sasuke quand les paupières se rouvrirent et qu'il comprit que son frère savait qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Sasuke…

Son prénom fut murmuré et même s'il ne voulait pas, Sasuke entendit un soulagement non feint et de l'amour. Itachi continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à un pas de lui. Il leva une main en direction de son visage tandis que la sienne reçue une pression. Naruto lui demandait silencieusement s'il devait intervenir mais Sasuke était incapable de lui répondre alors il laissa faire. Son ainé s'avança un peu trop, touchant sans le vouloir son ventre rebondi et la main qui s'apprêtait à lui toucher le front se stoppa à quelques centimètres. Sasuke s'éloigna d'un pas, mettant de la distance, sa main libre vint se placer sur son ventre comme une protection.

\- Es-tu heureux Sasuke ?

La douleur qu'il perçut se répercuta en lui.

\- Et toi, l'es-tu ?

Un sourire résigné lui fit face.

\- Oui, maintenant je le suis.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter ses mots. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il était complètement perdu face à la situation et comme si son mari lisait en lui, il se permit d'intervenir. Il s'avança en tendant une main vers Itachi.

\- Bonjour, je suis le mari de Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze, se présenta-t-il.

La tête d'Itachi se tourna dans sa direction et il tendit à son tour une main dans le vide. Naruto décala la sienne et l'attrapa.

\- Namikaze ? répéta le brun.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Naruto qui avait perçu le malaise de son vis-à-vis.

\- Un Namikaze avec un Uchiha….

Sasuke, sur la défensive, s'apprêtait à retorquer férocement qu'il n'était plus un Uchiha quand le blond parla plus vite que lui.

\- Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke, il n'était déjà plus un Uchiha et même quand je l'ai appris, ça n'a rien changé à mes sentiments, aujourd'hui il est un Namikaze.

Un « merci » sortit des lèvres d'Itachi et Naruto y accorda l'importance nécessaire.

XxX

 ** _Le lendemain…_**

\- On peut s'en aller si tu veux, ton frère comprendra.

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, il devait le faire rapidement et retourner à sa vie avec Naruto.

Après la rencontre dans le magasin pour enfant, Sakura, la femme d'Itachi les avait invités à manger chez eux. Sasuke avait évidemment refusé car il s'agissait d'un dimanche et ce jour était réservé à sa nouvelle famille. Ce à quoi Kushina et Minato avaient insisté sur le fait que ça ne les dérangeait pas d'annuler. L'Oméga s'était senti obligé d'accepter.

Naruto sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Itachi. Ce dernier les salua avant de les inviter à rentrer en se décalant. Sakura apparue et inventa une excuse bidon pour accaparer Sasuke qui la suivit après s'être débarrassé de son blouson. Le blond fit un signe de tête à son mari pour lui dire de commencer la visite des lieux sans lui. Il se retourna vers Itachi qui tâtait le mur derrière la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit, découvrant un porte manteau. Naruto tendit son blouson et celui de Sasuke quand Itachi lui réclama et le laissa faire. À aucun moment, il pensa à l'aider, Itachi était chez lui et ça serait lui manquer de respect que de le trouver diminué dans son environnement. Même dans le magasin, Naruto n'avait pas eu l'impression que son handicap en soit vraiment un mais il fallait croire que certaine personne gérait mieux les obstacles de la vie que certains.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto. Pour tout ce que ma famille vous à fait subir.

L'Alpha regarda le deuxième Alpha qui se rabaissait physiquement pour s'excuser. Il avait compris, lors de leur première rencontre qu'Itachi savait qui était sa famille.

\- Vous savez, mes parents aimaient ce bout de Konoha, ils y avaient été élevé. Quand mes grands-parents sont morts, ils ont voulu le conserver et le protéger mais à leur propre mort, Madara a contourné les lois et …

\- Et il en contourne toujours, le coupa Naruto tandis que le frère de Sasuke le regarda sérieusement.

Itachi ne pouvait pas le voir et c'était dommage car si ça avait été le cas, il aurait lu dans ses azurs la vérité sur le futur de leur oncle. Au lieu de quoi, il préféra faire un autre sous-entendu qu'il espérait que l'Alpha comprenne et surtout qu'il approuve. Pour Naruto, cette révélation allait aussi lui prouver de quel côté était son beau-frère.

\- La roue tourne Itachi, les gens ne peuvent pas espérer causer le mal autour d'eux sans, un jour, se retrouver prisonnier. Les balances s'équilibrent toujours.

Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que le brun le rompe :

\- Est-ce que mon frère est un poids sur la balance ?

\- Jamais je ne le laisserai en être un.

* * *

\- Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ? se renseigna Sakura auprès de Naruto et Sasuke.

Après une autorisation silencieuse, Naruto répondit :

\- Menma. Et vous ?

\- Itachi n'a pas encore décidé. Étant donné que j'ai choisi celui de Sarada, je laisse l'honneur à mon mari cette fois.

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisi parce que ce n'était pas assez important à ses yeux, il avait des choses tellement plus importants à faire que s'occuper de sa femme et de la naissance de sa fille.

Sarada, qui jusque-là ne parlait pas, laissa un malaise étouffant prendre place à table.

Même si depuis le début du repas, la communication n'était pas fluide et naturelle, ils faisaient tous un effort. Aucun sujet délicat n'avait été encore abordé et dès que Naruto sentait une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue de Sasuke, il trouvait un moyen de la faire disparaître. Il le faisait parce qu'il sentait que derrière l'histoire de l'abandon, il y avait plus que ce que Sasuke lui avait raconté et surtout plus que ce qu'il croyait lui-même.

\- Sarada, stop, ce n'est pas le moment, lança d'un ton ferme sa mère.

\- Au contraire, je crois que c'est le meilleur moment, cracha-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, tapant des mains sur la table, ses yeux colériques dirigés sur Sasuke. À cause de lui, je n'ai pas eu de père. Il a préféré remuer monts et merveilles pour retrouver son cher petit frère qui s'en fou complètement. Cet Oméga a renié le nom des Uchiha, le nôtre alors que personne ici le voulait mais on l'a gardé pour lui. Papa est le seul à l'avoir cherché, lui s'est contenté de mener sa petite vie et il étale son bonheur avec son Alpha devant nous. C'est à cause de lui que papa est aveugle et

Sakura se redressa et tapa plus fort que sa fille sur la table en bois qui craqua sous sa paume.

\- Ça suffit !

Sarada se tut, les poings serrés, la bouche déformée par une fureur difficilement répréhensible. L'eau lui monta aux yeux.

\- Cette famille est un désastre.

Elle partie avant que sa mère puisse lui mettre une brasse, quelques secondes plus tard une porte calqua et la tension fut encore plus oppressante. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi penser des mots de sa nièce qui l'accusait de tous ses malheurs. Avant de pouvoir trop réfléchir, Itachi se leva à son tour et s'excusa pour sa fille :

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû t'accuser Sasuke.

L'Oméga ne répondit rien.

\- Je vais la voir. Commencez le dessert sans moi.

Pourtant, à peine, son aîné disparu dans le couloir et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma, il se leva pour les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette jeune Alpha pensait ainsi mais il avait besoin de savoir. Sa vie comportait encore des trous blancs et il savait qu'Itachi pouvait en colorier quelques-uns.

Discrètement, il se faufila à la suite de son aîné Alpha qu'il retrouva près de la balançoire dans le grand jardin épuré qui bordait le tour de la maison. Il remarqua un chemin en gravier qui n'avait rien à faire sur la pelouse mais Sasuke devinait qu'il existait uniquement pour qu'Itachi puisse se déplacer. Ce dernier tâta la balançoire jusqu'à s'asseoir sur une assise vide à côté d'une autre où Sarada se trouvait. Sasuke s'avança dans l'herbe plutôt que sur le gravier pour ne pas être entendu.

Sarada vit son père du coin de l'œil prendre place à ses côtés. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça à ton oncle.

\- Il n'est rien pour moi, cracha-t-elle.

Ce qui était complètement vrai. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui.

\- Tes ressentiments sont légitimes mais tu devrais les diriger contre moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas le père que tu aurais voulu. Je n'en suis visiblement même pas un mais je ne peux pas changer le passé Sarada, je peux seulement essayer de m'améliorer dans l'avenir.

\- Il ne pense même pas que tu es son frère. Ça se voit qu'il te rejette. Il pense que tu l'as abandonné… Alors que c'est lui. Et maintenant il est plus heureux que nous.

Sarada pouvait accepter que son père sacrifie son rôle de père car il cherchait désespérément son petit frère mais elle ne pouvait accepter que ça ne porte pas ses fruits. Sa mère lui avait dit, un jour, qu'Itachi leur reviendrait une fois qu'il trouverait Sasuke et qu'il ne serait pas heureux tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Même si ça avait été dure pour elle d'entendre que sa mère et elle ne suffisait pas à son Alpha de père, elle était une jeune fille de 12 ans mature et intelligente. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus derrière toute cette histoire.

\- Et tu penses qu'il n'a pas souffert avant de connaître le bonheur ?

Elle n'en savait rien, elle se referma sur elle.

\- Quand ta petite sœur naîtra, tu seras lié à elle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et je sais que tu me comprendras à ce moment-là.

\- Je veux comprendre maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Itachi inspira avant de se décider à lui expliquer. Elle était assez grande pour encaisser, elle était aussi forte que sa mère.

\- Ton grand-oncle, Madara, n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Sarada le savait, à l'école, les parents de ses camarades la regardaient toujours de travers et chuchotaient sur son passage où celui de sa mère, le nom des Uchiha était lié à ce Madara que les habitants de Konoha détestaient. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- À la mort de tes grands parents, il a essayé de me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas. J'ai refusé et je me suis lié avec ta mère. Je savais que mon oncle me laisserait tranquille mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'empêcherait de voir Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir mordu maman ?

Itachi secoua négativement de la tête. Ça ne serait jamais le cas. Sakura était son âme-sœur, il le savait depuis son adolescence mais il l'avait mordu quelques jours après la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto, ce jour-là, ils concevaient Sarada.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais j'ai été là pour ta maman et toi, peut-être pas autant que j'aurais dû parce que je me suis battu pour mon petit-frère mais j'étais là. Mon cœur était partagé et crois-moi, tous les choix et toutes les décisions que j'ai prises non pas été les meilleurs mais les moins pires. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais je luttais aussi contre ma cécité. Même pour moi, ça faisait beaucoup. Je suis un Alpha mais je suis avant tout un humain avec des faiblesses.

\- Tu as perdu la vue quand tu as su qu'il était parti, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je serais devenu aveugle un jour ou l'autre.

Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Sasuke. Certes, Itachi ne pouvait pas dire que le souci, le stress et la disparition n'avait pas accéléré sa défaillance. Son médecin lui avait demandé de ralentir et d'éviter toute forme d'anxiété mais apprendre que son petit frère Oméga avait disparu dans la nature à 16 ans sans personne l'avait presque détruit. Après, il avait été hospitalisé pendant plusieurs mois et en avait mis plusieurs autres à se faire à son nouveau mode de vie. Sa famille aussi avait dû s'adapter, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début avec lui. Itachi avait échoué en tant que père et en tant que frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? redemanda Itachi. Je vais m'assurer que mon petit frère est heureux et en sécurité et j'espère que nous pourrons de nouveau former une famille.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'il ne veut pas rester avec nous ?

Itachi tendit la main pour toucher la tête de sa fille.

\- Alors j'accepterai. Le plus important pour moi, c'est son bonheur. Quoi qu'il arrive Sarada, je serais un père pour ta petite sœur et pour toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vous aime tellement et je ferais tout pour vous.

\- Comme tu l'as fait pour Sasuke.

\- Exactement comme pour lui.

Le papa entendit sa fille renifler alors délicatement, il prit son visage en coupe et essuya les larmes de ses pouces.

\- Je t'aime Sarada.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Sasuke regarda la scène avec une certaine émotion, peut-être que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours. Son aîné demanda à sa fille de retourner à table et de s'excuser auprès des autres, Itachi la suivait dans quelques minutes. Sarada l'aperçut en se retournant pour rejoindre la maison, elle baissa les yeux mais s'excusa en passant à côté de lui. Sasuke la regarda partir par-dessus son épaule avant de s'avancer pour rejoindre son frère. Il prit la place de sa nièce. Ils restèrent silencieux avant que Sasuke demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que Madara t'a obligé à faire ?

\- Je suis un Alpha, Sasuke. Il avait besoin de moi pour ses affaires. Pour créer une alliance avec la fille Oméga d'un partenaire.

L'Oméga laissa échapper un rire mauvais. Madara avait aussi eu besoin de lui et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Itachi était parti, il s'était lié avec Sakura et ça l'avait rendu inutile. Tout comme lui avait été inutile à Madara après que son corps réagisse comme s'il était lié.

\- Je me suis battu pour toi Sasuke. Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à trouver comment te récupérer, tu avais disparu. Je n'ai pas perdu espoir mais les années passaient et je n'avais aucune piste. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans ce magasin. À vrai dire, je pensais plus que tu étais à Konoha, je cherchais partout ailleurs.

\- Je suis revenu depuis presque deux ans, avoua Sasuke.

L'Oméga l'avait dit à Naruto dans une conversation sérieuse. Après son émancipation, Sasuke était partit de Konoha pour se retrouver, il n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait fini par revenir dans la ville de son enfance, un an avant de rencontrer son mari.

\- Comment tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

Sasuke réfléchis avant de tout lui expliquer. Il ne laissa rien dans l'ombre. Ses soucis de santé qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de son oncle mais qui l'avait rendu malheureux pendant des années avant sa rencontre avec Naruto. Il raconta son histoire d'amour insensée mais sincère, qui le comblait un peu plus chaque jour mais qui avait failli ne jamais voir le jour à cause des Uchiha.

\- La vie ne nous a pas épargné, hein ?

\- Non mais ça va aller à partir de maintenant.

Instinctivement, Sasuke se pencha sur son aîné et pressa leur front l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait faire passer dans ce geste tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Une après-midi ne suffirait pas à recréer les liens entre eux mais c'était déjà un bon début. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ils auraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

Par la fenêtre, Naruto regarda Itachi presser deux doigts contre le front de son mari, il sourit à ce geste. Sasuke ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé d'Itachi mais le peu de fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait évoqué ce geste qui prouvait à quel point l'aîné aimait son cadet.

\- Merci, entendit-il dans son dos.

Naruto se retourna vers Sakura qui lui tendait une tasse de café. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Mensonge, vous n'y êtes pas pour rien, sourit-elle

Effectivement, l'Alpha avait passé toute la soirée à rassurer son Oméga même s'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller sans un bon pressentiment.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, reprit-elle, merci de prendre soin de lui et de le rendre heureux. Je sais que mon mari est rassuré, je le vois.

\- Dîtes-moi que je ne fais pas une erreur en les laissant se retrouver ?

Sakura se posta à ses côtés, elle mit une main sur son bras :

\- C'est la meilleure décision. Vous vous en rendrez compte avec le temps. Je vous le promets.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder les frères qui revenaient vers la maison, Naruto fit de même, rassuré et heureux de voir son mari apaisé.

XxX

Arrivé à la maison, Naruto enlaça Sasuke dans ses bras. Il embrassa son visage avec de petits baisers volatiles, ce qui fit sourire l'Oméga. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de le faire sourire mais, même si la journée c'était mieux passée à partir du dessert, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la voiture pour retourner chez eux, le brun avait perdu de son petit éclat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se détourner, il prit la direction de leur salle de bain et s'enferma pour prendre sa douche. L'Alpha fronça des sourcils mais ne le suivit pas. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer son mari, qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir avant de parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

Naruto attendit que Sasuke finisse avant d'échanger leur place puis ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'Oméga complètement blotti contre l'Alpha.

\- Madara s'est servi de mon travail pour reprendre contact avec moi.

Naruto se crispa mais s'interdit de réagir violemment comme à l'annonce de la véritable identité de Sasuke, 8 mois plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. À contrecœur, il demanda à son mari de lui en dire plus. Il apprit que Madara avait fait un partenariat avec le patron de son magasin pour habiller ses commerciaux, Sasuke avait dû s'en occuper.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut reprendre contact avec moi.

\- Et tu en as envie ? Sois honnête.

Il réprima sa colère mais il devait savoir. Il en avait besoin.

Le jour de son mariage, Naruto s'est fait la promesse de ne plus jamais blesser Sasuke, de n'importe quelle manière. Et si jamais son mari voulait de nouveau créer des liens avec cette crapule, il ne pourrait pas mettre son plan en action pour détruire l'homme qui avait fait du mal à sa famille. Un plan qu'il montait depuis des années avec son ami et détective Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait déterré des cadavres qui pourraient envoyer cette enflure de Madara dans une tombe aussi profonde que l'océan.

\- Je l'ai rejeté Naruto, je te le promets. Après ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait, il était impensable que je le laisse faire…

\- Mais ?

Sasuke prit les mains de son mari qui l'entourait et l'enserra d'autant plus.

\- Mais j'étais persuadé que mon grand-frère m'avait abandonné, qu'il

\- Tu penses que ton oncle n'est pas ce que tu as cru jusqu'à présent ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, comprenant très bien où voulait en venir son mari.

Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ça lui demandait énormément de self contrôle de ne pas exploser au silence révélateur.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il a fait à Itachi seulement je veux juste m'assurer que je n'ai pas fait une erreur avec lui comme j'en ai fait une avec mon grand-frère. J'ai besoin de savoir, d'être sûr. Je veux la vérité.

Quoi de plus légitime mais Sasuke ne savait pas un quart de ce que lui savait et peut-être que Naruto aurait dû lui dire pourtant il s'abstint.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, supplia l'Oméga.

\- Non Sasuke, je préfère me taire sinon je risquerai de dire des choses que je vais regretter.

Tout en disant ça, il se repositionna, ce qui fit paniquer Sasuke.

\- Je n'irai pas si c'est ce que tu veux alors… ne pars plus.

Naruto le serra à l'en étouffer.

\- Jamais. Comme on se l'est promis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire même s'il s'agit de ton meilleur et de mon pire.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour cueillir les lèvres de Naruto qui se laissa faire avant de les obliger à dormir, la nuit porte conseil.

XxX

Minato et Kushina regardaient leur fils, plus fier que jamais. Ce dernier était venu les trouver pour parler et demander conseil sur la situation récente avec Sasuke. Non pas qu'il n'était pas assez grand pour prendre une décision tout seul mais le fait que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas laissé parler sa colère et ses ressentiments était un exploit. Naruto avait toujours été du genre à foncer tête baissée avec un caractère bien trempé, il tenait de Kushina même si cette dernière avait su mesurer les risques d'un tel comportement en grandissant contrairement à son fils qui s'était souvent retrouvé dans de mauvaises postures. Ils ne pouvaient nier que leur fils Alpha avait prit en maturité depuis qu'il savait pour sa paternité. Il était en train de s'apaiser et devenir en plus d'un homme, un père, faisant passer le bien-être de son mari et son bébé avant le sien.

\- Il le manipule, il va le blesser et je ne sais pas comment empêcher ça sans moi-même lui faire du mal.

\- Naruto, commença son père. Tu ne peux pas le protéger contre tout. Je comprends à quel point ça doit être frustrant pour toi mais tu ne peux pas toujours être là pour lui. C'est un adulte et Madara fait partie de sa famille que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Nous sommes sa famille, je suis sa famille ! affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Kushina sourit d'un air résigné.

\- Bien sûr que nous le sommes et Sasuke le sait mais malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, Madara aussi. Mets-toi à sa place deux minutes Naruto.

C'est ce que fit l'Alpha. Il s'imagina seul pendant plusieurs années alors qu'il avait vécu de belles années heureuses séparé par une phase de souffrance, courte mais présente quand même. Il s'imagina retrouver son frère, qu'il n'avait pas, que tout ce qu'il croyait sur lui s'avérait être faux et que son oncle, qui avait servi de père de substitution, revenait dans sa vie avec un drapeau blanc. Est-ce qu'il lui laisserait une chance ? De s'expliquer ? De comprendre ?

Il resta silencieux, cogitant avant de soupirer :

\- Je dois le laisser faire ses erreurs, si ça en est une…

\- Oui fils, acquiesça Minato. Je sais que tu as souffert de ton enfance mais on s'en est sorti et aujourd'hui nous allons tous bien et nous sommes tous heureux, Sasuke aussi a le droit d'avoir un bonheur complet. Si Madara en fait partie, tu vas devoir faire avec même si tu ne l'acceptes pas.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que cette histoire va mal se passer…

\- Alors tu te dois d'être là pour lui à ce moment-là, intervint la rousse. Si tu essayes avant, tu risques de créer des tensions et le pousser davantage vers Madara. Crois-moi s'il est vraiment la même crapule qu'avant, il se trahira.

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête avant de prendre son portable dans son jean, il regarda qui essayait de le joindre et sans surprise, il découvrit la photo de son mari. Il regarda l'heure en grimaçant. Il se faisait tard. Après le travail, il était parti voir ses parents mais il s'était éternisé. Il décrocha, rassurant Sasuke tout en embrassant ses parents sur la joue et les remerciant silencieusement. Puis, il s'éclipsa pour rentrer chez lui.

XXX

 _Assis dans un café, Sasuke attendait que son oncle se présente. Ce dernier l'avait invité chez lui mais l'Oméga préférait le voir dans sur un terrain neutre et puis c'était plus près de_ _chez_ _lui et de l'hôpital au cas où son bébé ferait des siennes plus tôt que prévu._

 _Le tintement de la clochette à l'entrée lui indiqua qu'un client passait la porte de l'établissement, il se tourna pour voir Madara rentrer. Sasuke se dit que l'homme était toujours le même que dans ses souvenirs. De longs cheveux noirs qui tombait en cascade dans son dos avec une mèche devant le visage qui cachait son œil, toujours habillé d'un costume ou de vêtements noir. Plus son oncle s'approchait et plus il avait l'impression qu'il était grand et imposant. Ça lui avait toujours fait cet effet. L'Alpha était charismatique._

 _Sasuke se leva difficilement pour le saluer mais Madara l'empêcha :_

\- _Assis-toi Sasuke, fais attention à toi et_ _à_ _ton enfant._

 _Cette attention le prit au dépourvu et il obtempéra sans rechigner. Son oncle s'installa en face de lui et commanda un café._

\- _Que veut-tu boire ?_

\- _Un chocolat chaud, dit-il à la serveuse qui partit préparer leur commande._

 _Madara lui adressa un sourire. Sasuke n'avait plus l'habitude pourtant avant la mort de ses parents, il se souvenait de la bonté et la générosité dont son oncle faisait preuve avec lui et Itachi._

\- _Je suis heureux que tu aie_ _s_ _accepté qu'on se retrouve, je dois dire que j'étais quand même surpris de ton appel._

 _Sasuke était surpris du sien aussi._

\- _Écoute Sasuke, pour le passé, j'ai mal agi. Avec toi_ _et_ _avec ton frère._

 _Une certaine satisfaction naquit dans le creux de sa poitrine._

\- _J'ai eu moi-même_ _d_ _es problèmes d'âme-sœur et je pense que j'ai tout mélangé. Inconsciemment je vous en ai voulu et je vous ai fai_ _t_ _payer. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, j'aurais dû pouvoir faire la part des choses._

 _L'Oméga ne put masquer sa surprise à l'évocation de l'amour de son oncle. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il ne savait pas que Madara avait été amoureux et qu'il en avait souffert mais peut-être que ça expliquait les différentes périodes de son oncle. Devant son mutisme, Madara expliqua :_

\- _Mon âme-sœur est mort, lâcha-t-il._

 _L'Alpha soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège, il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, surement pour se donner contenance et reprit :_

\- _Ce n'était pas juste un homme que j'avais mordu et qui à sa mort m'aurait délivré du lien, non c'était bien mon âme-sœur, la seule personne qui me rendait heureux et m'apportait de la paix, Tobirama._

 _Sasuke entendit de la mélancolie teint_ _er_ _sa confession._

\- _Quand il est mort, je suis mort aussi. Il ne me restait que le travail et j'y ai perdu la tête. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait et j'aurais tout fait pour tout obtenir et combler le vide qu'il avait laissé._

\- _Même se servir de ta propre famille et la rejeter en apprenant qu'elle était autant comblé_ _e_ _d'amour que tu l'avais été un jour ? demanda-t-il méchamment sans pouvoir se contrôler._

\- _Oui._

 _Sans aucune hésitation, Madara lui avouait ses péchés._

\- _Même détruire d'autres familles heureuses si ça pouvait soulager ma douleur. Je sais que c'est n'est une excuse mais_

\- _Je suis marié avec l'un d'eux… L'un de ceux qui faisait parti_ _e_ _des familles que tu as détrui_ _tes_ _en construisant ton port de commerce, précisa-t-il._

 _Ils restèrent silencieux, la serveuse revint leur poser leur_ _s_ _boisson_ _s_ _avant de repartir aussitôt. Sasuke tentait de décrypter dans les yeux et dans le comportement de son oncle, s'il était au courant. Si c'était la raison de sa récente prise de contact avec lui pour que Naruto ne l_ _ui_ _nuise pas._

\- _Il ne l'acceptera jamais, ni lui, ni ses parents qui sont ma famille à présent._

\- _Alors pourquoi nous sommes là, si ce n'est pas pour essayer de reformer une famille ?_

 _Parce que Sasuke avait de l'espoir, parce que Naruto lui avait donné une seconde_ _chance_ _, que lui en avait donné une à Itachi, qu'au fond aucun des trois n'étaient mauvais alors pourquoi pas essayer avec Madara_ _._

\- _Je ne lui demanderai jamais de t'accepter, ni d'oublier, mais il m'aime et si c'est ce que je veux, si je te veux de nouveau dans ma vie, alors il ne me retiendra pas._

\- _Et c'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, espérant ne pas regretter sa décision :_

\- _Je veux essayer._

 _L'Alpha lui sourit affectueusement, c'était déjà un bon début. Sasuke ne promettait rien, si ça ne marchait pas, il renoncerait et Madara serait obligé de le laisser mais il se devait d'essayer et de n'avoir aucun regr_ _et_ _car ils étaient plus difficiles à porter que des remords._

xXx

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées quand son mari rentra. Il n'était pas du genre à le surveiller mais quand il avait vu l'heure tourner et toujours pas de Naruto, il avait eu peur. Tout comme la veille au soir quand il avouât qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur son oncle. L'Oméga avait grandi, à 25ans, il ne pensait plus et ne voyait plus les choses comme à 13ans et il devait savoir la vérité même si elle faisait mal. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il était perdu.

Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire penaud et ça le toucha. Il savait que sa décision malmenait son homme. Il le voyait tout comme son mari lu en lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour te venger du mal que j'ai pu te faire, il y a 9mois ? Pour équilibrer les balances ?

Rongé par la culpabilité et la tristesse, Sasuke s'approcha de l'Alpha et prit son visage en coupe. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre l'un de ses mains, pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je t'aime tellement Naruto.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur des azurs douloureux, il plongea ses onyx fous d'amour pour lui transmettre tous ses sentiments.

\- S'il te blesse… de n'importe quelle manière…

\- J'en assumerais les conséquences, je passerai ma vie à ramper à tes pieds pour me faire pardonner, le coupa-t-il sincèrement.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête, balayant sa proposition, car à ses yeux, il le savait, c'était une absurdité.

\- S'il te fait du mal, à toi ou à notre fils, je le détruis.

L'Alpha prit à son tour le visage de Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse.

L'Oméga déglutit. Naruto ne rigolait pas et ne comptait pas revenir sur ses mots. Le sérieux et le calme avec lesquels il les prononçait ne laissa place à aucun doute. Son mari avait de quoi pulvériser son oncle et ça ne le choqua pas. Naruto devait monter sa vengeance depuis des années mais par sa faute, il l'obligeait à la mettre en stand-by voir à l'abandonner. Peut-être que Madara se servait encore de lui pour se sauver mais seul le temps pouvait leur dire. Un temps qui serait bientôt écoulé.

XxX

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard…_**

Kakashi, assis sur le lit d'hôpital, regardait son mari avec leur fille dans les bras, les étoiles plein les yeux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il l'invita à rentrer.

\- On peut ? demanda une petite tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Iruka, fatigué mais épanoui.

Naruto ouvrit la porte pour découvrit Sasuke ainsi que Minato et Kushina. Les parents s'empressèrent de dire qu'ils passaient en coup de vent pour savoir comment ça allait mais ils comptaient repasser plus tard. Les bêtas les remercièrent pour leur bienveillance.

\- Tout le monde, je vous présente Mibuna, Mibuna je te présente ta famille.

Une main sur le cœur, Kushina les regarda avec des yeux brillants. Kakashi et Iruka étaient orphelins depuis leur adolescence et même si elle savait que les Bêtas considéreraient les Namikaze comme les siens, l'entendre de vive voix la touchait.

\- Mais surtout Mibuna, je te présente Sasuke. Il sera ton plus fidèle allié, ton confident. Et quand tu sentiras le poids de ta situation devenir trop lourd, il sera là pour t'aider et t'apporter les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. Parce qu'il est un Oméga comme toi et j'espère que tu seras un Oméga aussi courageux et fort que lui.

Sans lui laisser le choix, Iruka déposa le bébé dans les bras de Sasuke qui retenait ses larmes. Saleté d'hormones. Il resserra sa prise sur l'enfant. Oui, il serait toujours là pour elle. Le brun tout comme les autres étaient conscient que seul un Oméga pouvait comprendre totalement un autre Oméga, tout comme un Alpha avec un Alpha et un Bêta avec un Bêta. C'était injuste et appuyait les disparités entre les classes sociales mais malheureusement, c'était la réalité. Ça n'empêcherait pas Iruka et Kakashi de tout faire pour leur petite fille pour la comprendre et la soutenir.

\- Naruto prends la, ordonna Sasuke.

\- Tu peux encore la garder, je vais attendre.

L'Alpha préférait regarder le visage illuminé de son mari. Visage qui abordait à présent une grimace. Kakashi réagit aussitôt en récupérant son enfant.

\- Ça va chaton ? s'enquit-il en tendant une main que Sasuke prit sans cérémonie, la serrant.

L'Oméga se plia en deux, se retenant au lit. Il gémit de douleur tandis qu'un bruit caractéristique d'eau tombant sur le sol résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que ton fils a envie de dire bonjour à Mibuna. Personnellement.

Sasuke lui sourit misérablement avant de se tordre de douleur. Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire de manger son visage. Minato apparut comme par magie derrière Sasuke avec une chaise roulante. Ce dernier en profita pour s'y installer tandis que Kushina revenait avec plusieurs infirmières. Certaines se chargèrent de nettoyer la poche des eaux et les autres invitèrent les futurs parents à partir en salle de travail.

Kakashi s'installa de nouveau près de son mari qui se laissa aller contre son oreiller. L'accouchement avait été long et épuisant, il avait besoin de repos.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait dû les prévenir de ce qui allait se passer ? demanda Iruka en fermant les yeux, Morphée le cueillant.

\- Ils le sauront bien assez vite, sourit-il. Hein ma fille ? lui demanda-t-il en la berçant. Ton meilleur ami arrive dans quelques heures. Je sens que vous allez nous faire des cheveux blancs à faire les mêmes choses, en même temps.

* * *

\- AAAAAAAAAAH, hurla Sasuke en poussant.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche en grand pour crier silencieusement, son mari lui broyait la main. Quand la contraction passa, l'Alpha se permit de reprendre sa main pour la secouer. Sasuke la réclama aussitôt quand une autre contraction arriva.

\- Merde ça fait mal, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

À ses mots, tous les yeux de la salle se braquèrent sur lui. Sasuke le regarda furieusement tandis que les autres disaient : « tu aurais dû t'abstenir » ou encore « tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ».

\- Mal ? TU as MAL ? vociféra l'Oméga. C'est moi qui suis en train de faire sortir un autre humain de la taille d'un ballon de basket, pas toi ! Toi, tu n'as fait que me balancer ta purée. C'est de ta faute ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Naruto se la ferma, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Sasuke n'était plus maître de lui dans un moment pareil. Il le laissa expulser sa rage contre lui en même temps que leur fils qui fit son apparition un quart d'heure plus tard. L'enfant se mit à hurler à plein poumons et tout le monde fut soulagé. L'Alpha qui avait prit place sur le lit, derrière son mari pour l'aider à pousser, caressa la tête transpirante, dégageant des mèches brunes collées. Sasuke laissa sa tête reposée contre le torse de Naruto. Il se laissa bercer par le battement frénétique du cœur de son mari ainsi que les pleurs de son fils. Une infirmière lui posa sur le torse, enroulé dans une serviette.

\- Bienvenu dans notre monde Menma, souffla Naruto. Ton père t'attend depuis toujours.

Et le voir dans les bras de son mari, fit se rendre compte que Naruto également.

XxX

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Malgré que les chambres soient simples pour les futurs parents, Kakashi obtint une faveur pour mettre Iruka et Sasuke ensembles. Itachi et Sakura avec Sarada les avait rejoints pour fêter la naissance du nouveau membre de la famille. Il flottait un bonheur indescriptible dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce qu'on prévoit un troisième lit pour toi Sakura ?

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la chambre à cette image. Ça serait vraiment comique qu'ils accouchent tous les trois le même jour. La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde s'arrêta de rire en pensant que l'infirmière allait encore leur demander de faire plus discrets mais la personne qui apparut lança un froid glacial : Madara.

\- Bonjour.

Personne ne répondit mais il n'en tint pas compte, s'avançant la tête haute vers Sasuke qui le salua d'un sourire crispé. L'Oméga se sentait mal qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que l'une des familles qui avaient été mises à la porte par sa faute. Cependant, ça le toucha. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, Madara ne s'était pas imposé en force dans sa vie mais il y faisait des petites apparitions qu'il appréciait. Sasuke avait commencé à se dire que tout le monde change, il faut juste le vouloir assez fort et avoir une bonne motivation. Savoir que son enfant et lui, comme un nouveau départ pour reformer la famille Uchiha qu'il avait perdue, puisse être le moteur de son oncle lui réchauffait le cœur.

L'Oméga tenait son fils dans ses bras. Quand Madara s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Sasuke lui tendit avec une certaine retenue tout de même :

\- Mon oncle je te présente Menma. Mon fils, un Bêta.

Madara qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras recula d'un pas quand son neveu lui annonça son statut. Un regard de dédain. Et là, en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le vrai visage de son oncle réapparut, celui que Sasuke avait toujours connu mais que Madara avait dissimulé pour revenir dans sa vie.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a vraiment rien à tirer d'un Oméga.

Une colère sans nom prit possession des personnes présentes. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour le faire dégager quand son père s'en chargea à sa place. Madara fut mis à la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait passée. Cette enflure avait vu son intérêt dans l'enfant. Après tout, il avait essayé de se servir d'Itachi en tant qu'Alpha et de Sasuke en tant qu'Oméga alors pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec son fils. Il était prêt à parier que si Menma avait été comme l'un de ses parents, Madara aurait pris une place privilégiée dans sa vie avant d'en tirer à son avantage dans le futur.

\- Sasuke… appela doucement Naruto, faisant le tour des personnes présente du coin de l'œil.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit ses parents le regarder tristement. Naruto avait vu juste depuis le départ, il savait que Madara Uchiha allait blesser Sasuke. Ça se confirma quand son mari serra désespérément leur fils dans ses bras.

\- Fais-le Naruto… chuchota l'Oméga.

Même si Sasuke ne savait pas exactement ce que son mari avait sur son oncle, la souffrance parla pour lui. L'Alpha comprenait mais il devait s'en assurer :

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je ne pourrais pas faire marche arrière.

\- Oui… s'il te plait. Fais-lui payer de s'en être pris à notre fils.

Parce que Sasuke pouvait tout accepter si on s'en prenait à lui mais pas si on touchait à Menma. Comme Naruto l'avait dit plus tôt, cet enfant était signe d'espoir, son espoir. Lui qui avait tout perdu et qui s'était battu pour obtenir un peu de bonheur.

\- Ok, acquiesça Naruto en embrassant les deux hommes de sa vie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Naruto s'éloigna, sortant de la chambre, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son ami.

\- Shika, vas-y, ordonna-t-il en regardant le dos de Madara qui disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Ce monstre allait payer. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper des filets que lui et Shikamaru, son détective, avaient tissés depuis des années. Madara était fait comme un rat et même s'il allait essayer de ronger les premiers fils pour partir, il y en avait tellement d'autres qu'il finirait épuisé ou mort avant de réussir.

Naruto raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Les pleurs de Menma lui parvinrent et il retourna auprès de sa famille. C'est là qu'était sa place et celle de Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure : _**

_Pour info, c'est le chp le plus difficile que j'ai fait dans cette histoire, j'ai eu vraiment du mal, il me soulait clairement lol et oui ça arrive. J'aurais bien arrêté mon histoire au chp 3 mais il manquait Itachi et Madara alors les voilà ici. L'écriture à durer presque 3 semaines juste pour ce chapitre tellement il ne m'inspirait pas =s mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 _RDV la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue._

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _comme tu as pu le lire ce n'est pas l'épilogue, c'est le dernier chp, je ne considère jamais l'épilogue comme un chp ^^ d'habitude je coupe à des meilleurs endroits je trouve mais là, ca va trop vite =) en tout cas merci, si mes histoires continuent de te plaire ça me va !_

 ** _Petite réponse à guest_** _: tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu des sueurs lol mais je suis gentille __?_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Et dans ce chapitre on voit qu'ils s'aiment d'autant plus !_


	6. Epilogue

Naruto regardait son fils jouer dans l'air de jeux, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Il y a quelques années, c'était lui qui jouait là-dedans où plutôt se cachait.

Sasuke, son mari, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, accompagné de ses parents ainsi que Kakashi, Iruka et leur fille du même âge que Menma. Ils se saluèrent tous avant que les enfants se retrouvent dans l'air de jeu et que les adultes discutent de choses et d'autres.

\- Ton frère et Sakura vont nous rejoindre ? demanda Kakashi à Sasuke.

\- Oui, ils mangeaient chez les parents à Sakura mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Naruto s'affaissa sur son siège, étendant son bras sur celui de son Oméga. L'Alpha le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, même après plusieurs années, il en était toujours autant amoureux et les mêmes papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de tout ça… Perdre tout ça…

Aujourd'hui, cette histoire avec Madara était loin derrière eux. Il avait racheté le port de commerce, l'avait délocalisé pour faire reconstruire des maisons à l'image de celle de son enfance. Évidemment, il avait dû mettre un peu de son argent personnel mais ça lui avait rapporté plus que ce qu'il avait investi. Quant à l'oncle de Sasuke, ce dernier avait été arrêté et mis en prison pour ses détournements de fond et tous les trafics illégaux que le port cachait. Sasuke avait retrouvé sa famille avec Itachi et Sakura, ça n'avait pas été facile, ça avait mis du temps mais les blessures du passé s'étaient refermées et les frères allaient de l'avant.

Sasuke, sentant sûrement son regard sur lui, tourna le visage dans sa direction. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux, interrompu par l'arrivée du dernier couple. Itachi et Sakura prirent place autour de la table tandis que Sarada et sa petite sœur partirent en courant vers les autres enfants. Ils regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes leurs enfants, savourant ce bonheur indescriptible avant de profiter de se calme pour parler tranquillement.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois autant manger Iruka, on dirait que tu manges pour trois, lança Naruto en regardant tout ce que le Bêta grignotait.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir sans rien répondre et Naruto arrêta l'ourson au chocolat devant sa bouche. Il dévia le regard de Kakashi à Iruka avant d'avoir une illumination.

\- Tu es enceint !

Cette fois, le couple hocha de la tête et tout le monde les félicita. Ils apprirent qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Peu de temps après la naissance de leur fille, ils avaient essayé de remettre ça naturellement mais sans succès alors à l'aide d'une insémination artificielle, ils avaient réussi mais le risque que l'œuf soit fécondé plusieurs fois était très élevé pourtant ça ne sembla leur faire peur. C'était une nouvelle aventure.

Menma revint au bout d'un moment, bougon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Les filles me laissent tout seul, j'en ai marre. Je veux un petit frère.

Les adultes rigolèrent mais Sasuke et Naruto ne comptaient pas répondre à ses attentes. Ils l'avaient eu lui et n'en voulaient pas d'autre. C'était un choix de vie. Le couple préférait de loin pouvoir voyager et profiter à trois plutôt que se priver à quatre.

\- Viens par-là, on a un secret à te dire, l'interpella Kakashi.

Menma rejoignit le Bêta et tendit l'oreille, son air renfermé s'illumina avant de s'assombrir à nouveau.

\- Je vous préviens si ce sont encore des filles, je pars vivre chez papi et mamie.

D'autres éclats de rire retentirent à leur table avant qu'Itachi prenne la parole :

\- Tu devrais aller dans la cachette de Sasuke. Il s'était trouvé un ami dès sa première venue.

\- Naruto aussi avait une cachette, sourit Minato.

\- Elle est où ? s'empressa de demander Menma à ses parents.

\- À droite du rouleau après le tobogan, répondirent en même temps Naruto et Sasuke.

Le couple se tourna brusquement l'un vers l'autre, les yeux écarquillés tandis que leur fils repartait en courant. Instinctivement, l'Oméga mit sa main sur son tatouage, là où Naruto l'avait marqué.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais revu, souffla Sasuke les yeux dans les vagues. Je pensais que je l'avais rêvé. Il parlait encore et toujours, il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

\- Un ami imaginaire. Je croyais que c'était un ami imaginaire… On avait cherché le destin ensemble parce qu'il m'avait dit que ses parents étaient ensembles grâce au destin, murmura Naruto sur le même ton.

\- Il m'a dit que je sentais bon, comme le ramen, il m'a mordu pour me goûter.

\- Je lui ai promis qu'on le trouverait pour être heureux ensemble pour toujours.

Les autres regardaient le couple se parler à eux-mêmes, perdu chacun de leurs côtés pourtant ils semblaient parler de la même histoire. Quand la brume dans leurs yeux disparut, ils se virent réellement.

\- Je sentais le ramen et lui sentait le

\- Chocolat, compléta Naruto.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sasuke pour se jeter dans les bras de son Alpha, il s'accrocha désespérément à son cou.

\- C'était toi, ça a toujours été toi. Mon destin, mon âme-sœur.

Naruto le réceptionna, l'étreignant d'amour. Et soudain tout sembla clair, pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pu se lier à d'autre sans que leur corps rejettent ceux des autres, pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant. Inconsciemment, son corps savait qu'il lui appartenait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient liés depuis leur tendre enfance.

 _L'amour c'est quand on cesse d'hésiter_ _._ _  
Lorsqu'on sent que si on avait loupé cette personne on aurait raté sa vie._

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteure :_**

 _Et voilà la fin. Beaucoup voulait savoir pour la morsure et bien la réponse à vos questions était très bête. Ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. C'était des enfants et avec les années, la mémoire transforme les souvenirs ( PS : c'est prouvé scientifiquement ) donc voilà. Le projet 52 est déjà écrit sur cette histoire ^^_

 _Pour la prochaine histoire, ça sera un TS publié pour le 24 ou 25/12 et le 31 ou 1_ _er_ _, au niveau de rythme et du style d'écriture, il ressemblera à MOMENT D'ÉGAREMENT._

 _Merci à tout le monde d'être là, vous êtes de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle publication et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. j'espère m'améliorer encore et vous faire accrocher davantage à ma plume ! En tout cas, pour ceux qui ont aimé l'omegaverse, un autre est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir vous le faire partager rapidement mais il est plus long et me prendre forcement plus de temps.  
_

 ** _Petite note de la Bêta :_** _Je suis tellement désolée du retard ! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses récemment et j'ai oublié d'envoyer ce chapitre si attendu à notre chère auteure... Pardonnez-moi !_

 ** _Petite note de la Bêta 2 :_** _Il était franchement temps qu'elle l'annonce officiellement hein ? Elle nous aura fait languir jusqu'à la fin ! Surtout moi en fait, car je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander quand ils allaient s'en rendre compte haha !_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo_** _: Tu n'as pas compris pk Menma était un bêta ? ce n'est pas qqlch que les parents peuvent choisir où une génétique, c'est aléatoire, un tirage au sort de la vie quoi ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cosmo :_** _Et voilà enfin l'épilogue. Madara est et restera une crapule ! Tu m'as fais rire, je ne pensais pas que certaines personnes pouvaient attendre la date de mes prochaines histoires, ça me fait plaisir !_

 ** _Petite réponse à ansoso19 :_** _haha, pitié pas de « vous », tutoies-moi !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _merci !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Steva_** _: J'espère que la fin de cette histoire t'a plu. Concernant Hatsukoi, je suis désolée mais je ne travaille plus du tout avec elle et nous n'avons plus aucun contact. Je ne m'avancerai pas trop sur le pourquoi elle n'est plus active mais de mémoire, elle avait des projets perso d'écriture alors peut-être que ça marche pour elle ( ce que je lui souhaite ) et qu'elle a un peu moins de temps pour fanfiction. Quoi qu'il arrive, i ou 2 ans pour blessing, elle a fait une longue pause de plusieurs mois mais elle est revenue. Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra un jour ou l'autre pour s'expliquer, par respect pour ses lecteurs qu'elle apprécie bcp._

 ** _Petite réponse à Nani2201 :_** _yes ! je me demandais sur quelle histoire j'allais pouvoir te répondre. Autant te dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu commentes toutes mes histoires mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma plume te plait au point de prendre le temps de m'écrire à chaque fois ce que tu penses. Je t'avoue que sur des périodes chargées comme ça, où j'ai envie de faire des longues pauses à l'écriture pour me reposer, tes reviews sont les bienvenus, du coup ça me rebooste un peu alors merci !_


End file.
